The Wedding of Commander Shepard
by AmityN7
Summary: 18 Months after the Crucible fired the crew of the Normandy have reunited once again to celebrate the wedding of Commander Shepard. Love triangles, secret lesbian relationships and awkward encounters ensue. This story uses a Spacer FemShep. Sequel series "Shepard's Last Mission" is now up and complete.
1. Act 1- Kaidan

KAIDAN

THESSIA- 18 months since the end of the war

The flight to asari homeworld had gone by faster than the Alliance officer had predicted. Being a part of the Alliance for as long as he had, Kaidan had never had a problem with space flight but he often found himself restless if he had nothing to occupy his time with.

Perhaps it was because he was on his way to Shepard's wedding and his racing thoughts on the matter kept him busy, but traveling to Thessia seemed to happen almost too quickly.

Now he had arrived. The temperature was slightly chilly but there was no denying the beauty to be found on the planet. In the distance Kaidan could see the sloped peaks of an asari city shinning against the dark night. He had shared a skycar with Hackett alone to the wedding. Most of the Alliance members in attendance had all flown in together on a large transport vessel the Admiral had procured for them strictly for travel to the former commander's wedding.

"So Admiral, I hear Shepard asked you to do the honors. Nervous?" Kaidan asked. It wasn't the best time to start a conversation seeing as how they just arrived but Kaidan was aware of how quiet he had been on the drive over and wanted to make up for it.

"It is my first wedding, but I'm not sure I'd go as far as nervous. You live to have a career as long as mine in the Alliance you learn to get over such things." Hackett answered with perfect posture as he made his way to the event's entrance.

"Well sir I suppose that's something to look forward to."

"Try not to get into too much trouble Lieutenant Colonel. Remember you're still representing the Alliance."

Kaidan snapped a salute, "Yes sir." He replied dutifully before they went their separate ways.

Hackett made his way inside but someone caught Kaidan's eye before he followed him into the building. Miranda Lawson was silently approaching a darkened corner of the car park. She was wearing a tight dress that clung to her body leaving little to the imagination

Kaiden had only known Miranda as the Normandy's XO when Shepard was fighting the Collectors. Since the end of the war, much to his surprise, he had become close friends with her after the former Cerberus operative enlisted in the Alliance Navy. He saw her on a weekly basis back in Vancouver where they were both currently stationed by the Alliance.

He decided to say hi to her before stepping inside. However some part of him was curious to see where Miranda was sneaking off to before the wedding. He followed her silently until Miranda found herself in front of another woman in the car park.

Kaidan recognized Miranda's friend. It was Jack, another former Normandy crewman who had joined the Alliance following her tenure with Shepard. The tattooed woman was for once wearing an Alliance uniform that covered her body appropriately. He knew from working closely with both of them that the two women didn't get along.

Miranda leaned in close and whispered something Jack's ear. Before Kaidan realized what was going on Jack seized Miranda around the waist and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Kaidan was surprised to see Miranda kiss her back.

Kaidan now realized why Miranda had snuck off to this dark corner and was desperate to not be spotted by either woman fearing how awkward the encounter would be. He doubled back not taking his eye's off the couple.

Kaidan was almost out of sight before his ankle rolled out from under him and sent him crashing down to the ground.

Jack's eye's shot open and she shoved Miranda away from her.

"Get off me cheerleader!" She shouted and faked a disgusted look as she whipped her mouth clean of Miranda's lipstick.

Kaidan shot to his feet and froze. His eye's locked on Miranda's mortified expression.

"Kaidan? What are you doing?" She asked.

He didn't think he just ran off into the building leaving Jack and Miranda behind in the car park.

He relaxed once he got inside. The ballroom was packed, he saw many faces he recognized from Garrus to Wrex, he even spotted Joker sitting quietly by himself in one corner.

He heard the door open behind him and Miranda stepped inside.

"Kaidan, wait I have to speak with you!" She called after him but Kaidan slipped into the crowd and disappeared from Lawson's view.

He realized how poorly he had handled the situation but he was committed to his mistake now. Even if it meant avoiding Miranda for the entire wedding. He decided to get as far away from her as possible so he headed for the far side of the room.

When he decided he was far enough away from Miranda he let his guard down. An asari waitress approached him carrying a tray of drinks.

"Can I get you a drink sir?" the asari asked politely.

"Uh sure. Thanks." Kaidan replied and randomly selected a drink from the asari's drink tray. A purple fizzy looking cocktail.

Kaidan took a sip. It wasn't anything he had tasted before and he guessed it was an asari beverage. It wasn't bad but it didn't hold a candle to the Canadian lager he usually consumed in his free time.

A ginger tap on his shoulder made Kaidan jump, spilling a bit of his purple drink. Fearing it was Miranda he thought over running away again instead of turning around. He decided to risk it and spun around.

"Kaidan Alenko!" Karin Chakwas greeted him with a warm smile.

"Doctor Chakwas! Good to see you again!" he replied trying to hide his relief.

The doctor still wore an Alliance uniform and she still sported her usual bob cut silver hair and she cradled a drink of her own.

"It's been too long Kaidan. How have you been?"

"Good. Alliance promoted me and stationed me back in Vancouver. Life has been thankfully quiet for a change."

"Wonderful. I can't believe we're actually at Shepard's wedding."

"Yeah it is kinda strange isn't it?"

"Indeed. I remember when we were back on the SR1 how often Shepard would sneak back into Liara's room in my med bay. How far they have come."

Kaidan glanced at the doctor's glass. "So what are you drinking doctor?"

"Brandy. What about you?"

Kaidan inspected his fizzing drink, "I don't really know."

Karin raised her glass, "Well a toast to Shepard and Liara, and to your new found peace Kaidan."

Kaidan raised his drink, "And to you doctor."

Chakwas brought her brandy to her lips and took a large sip. Behind the doctor's shoulder Kaidan spotted Miranda pawing through the crowd towards him.

"Uh… I have to go. Good to see you again Doctor." He said franticly and didn't wait for Chakwas to finish her sip to respond before darting off in the opposite direction of Miranda.

Kaidan made his way back to the dressing room hallways. Just when he thought he had gotten away again he heard the rhythmic claps of Miranda's high heeled shoes walking down the hallway after him.

He opened the first dressing room door he saw and hid inside. When he turned to inspect the room he had taken refuge in he was surprised to see Tali sitting on a couch on the opposite side of the room.

"Um…Kaidan?" Tali said bemused.

Liara turned the corner in the room wearing nothing but her underwear.

"What did you say Tali?" The asari said before noticing Kaidan. When she did she let out a startled cry and covered herself with her hands.

Kaidan slapped his hands over his eyes. "Sorry. Sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here. I swear I didn't see anything…well not that much."

Liara hid behind the wall she appeared behind. "It's alright Kaidan. You can open your eyes now."

He cautiously removed his hands from his face and looked around.

"What…what were you two doing in here?" Kaidan asked.

Tali let out a disgusted scoff. "What do you think?! She's getting her wedding dress on you Bosh'tet!"

"And I asked Tali for a little help." Liara said from behind the corner.

"A better question is what you're doing here." Tali said accusatorily.

"Right. I was… hiding."

"Hiding? From who?" Tali asked.

"Um… Miranda."

"Miranda Lawson? Why?" Liara asked.

"Uh not sure she would want me telling you guys. No offense."

"Sounds like you saw something you shouldn't have." Liara added.

"You could say that."

"Well now that you're here Kaidan I suppose we could deal with a male's opinion." Liara said before stepping out from behind the corner now wearing her gorgeous wedding gown. He had seen the asari get dressed up before but this was on a whole different level. Liara looked absolutely stunning and it made Kaidan question his previous aversion to engaging in a relationship with an asari.

"Liara…wow." Tali said stunned by the asari's beauty.

"You look amazing." Kaidan added.

Liara blushed. "You're both too kind."

"Shepard is one lucky woman."

"Speaking of Shepard. I haven't seen her since this morning. I want to see how she's doing."

"What? No you can't!" Kaidan protested.

Liara was startled by the human's words. "What do you mean? Is she alright?"

"Yeah I'm sure she's fine it's just…Seeing the bride before the wedding is considered bad luck. To humans at least."

Liara arched an eyebrow. "I see."

"That makes no sense." Tali added.

"Well Shepard is human. If that's true Kaidan, would you mind checking up on her for me?"

"No, not at all. I wanted to see her before the ceremony anyway. Good luck out there Liara, you look amazing."

"Thank you. And good luck avoiding Miranda!"

"I have a feeling I might need it. Oh and see you later Tali."

"Bye Kaidan. Make sure you knock on Shepard's dressing room before you barge in." Tali warned.

Kaidan peeked his head out the door to make sure the coast was clear. When he saw no sign of Miranda he made his way into the hallway and began searching for Shepard's room.

As he walked down the hallway knocking on each door he realized he should of asked Liara for directions but was too embarrassed to do so now. Suddenly a fierce voice broke the silence.

"Hey Eyebrows!" Jack called from behind him.

Kaidan's heart skipped a beat. He wouldn't try running this time so he simply turned to face the angry woman.

"Um…am I eyebrows?"

Jack pressed him up against the wall and pinned him.

"Whatever you think you saw out there didn't happen, got me? It would be a shame if I had to kick your ass on Shepard's big day."

"Yeah it's fine Jack. I wasn't about to tell the whole damn party."

"There's nothing to tell. I was just talking to the cheerleader before I went inside. That's all."

Jack eased up and freed Kaidan.

"What the hell were you doing spying on us anyway?"

"I was going to say hi to Miranda."

"You always sneak around behind the backs of people you mean to greet?"

"Not really. I'm sorry."

"Don't let it happen again. See you around Eyebrows." Jack said and began to walk away.

"Wait, Jack!" Kaidan called after the biotic.

Jack turned half around arching an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"You have any idea which one of these rooms Shepard's in?"

Jack lifted one of her inked arms and pointed at one doorway on the right at the end of the hall. "That one. Tell her I said hey." Then she left Kaidan alone in the hallway.

Kaidan raised a fist and knocked on the commander's door.

"Hello?!" Shepard's voice called from inside.

"Shepard it's me Kaidan. Liara asked me to check in on you."

Shepard opened the door wearing her wedding dress with a frustrated look on her face.

"Thank god someone finally came." Shepard said.

"Something wrong?"

Shepard turned around revealing an unzipped back on her dress.

"I can't get this damn thing zipped up. Help please."

Kaidan chuckled as he took hold of the zipper and secured the back of the dress.

"There all better." He said.

Shepard spun around to face him.

"Thanks Kaidan. So how do I look?"

"Great! You and Liara are gonna blow people away out there."

Shepard smiled at his compliment. "So what did you need?"

"Oh! Liara just wanted me to check up on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, you doing okay?"

"Uh…yeah I'm fine. Could you do me a favor though?"

"Yeah."

"Could you find Garrus? I need him. Tell him it's urgent." She asked as she eyed her reflection in the mirror. "You really think this dress looks okay?"

"Yeah! Oh and Shepard I know we haven't had much of a chance to catch up but I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"I know you're done with the Alliance and I respect that. Hackett might not like it but I get it, you've done more than enough for the whole damn galaxy let alone humanity. They promoted me since you resigned and well…I actually have a little pull now. I guess what I'm trying to say is if you or Liara ever need help for what ever reason, call me."

"Thanks Kaidan. I hope I don't ever have to take you up on that offer."

"Me too. Alright I'm off to find a turian."

Back out in the hallway Kaidan could hear the sound of the party heating up. The rhythmic thump of dance music was so loud he felt it in his chest. He was itching to get out there. He hadn't had a chance to let loose since the Citadel and despite Hackett's warnings he could care less about representing the Alliance tonight. He was here for Shepard, and for himself not the Systems Alliance.

But he was determined to keep his promise, to find Garrus and send him to Shepard as she had asked. He was a little hurt that Shepard would rather see her turian friend than him but he understood, he was Shepard's best man after all. Garrus and her had always been close. Hell he one time half expected to attend their wedding one day ,the way the turian and Shepard used to chat day in and day out aboard the SR1.

But he had heard those lower deck rumors aboard the original Normandy about Shepard's…orientation. Far too often to ever imagine that their friendship was considered romantic by Shepard. And as their quest against Saren went on he noticed Shepard spending more than her fair share of time in the med bay.

So no he wasn't surprised when he got the invitation to her and Liara's wedding. In fact given the state of their relationship when he last saw the two of them he was surprised it hadn't come sooner, but he imagined Shepard's injuries played a part in the delay.

As Kaidan made his way to the ballroom lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Miranda striding quickly towards him from behind. Her high heeled shoes clicking on the tiled floor.

"Kaidan!" she called.

Before Kaidan could reply Miranda placed a stern hand on his shoulder and spun him around.

"I've been trying to talk to you all night."

"Have you?" Kaidan asked trying to act coy.

"Listen what you saw out there…it's private okay?"

"Yeah I know I already had a little chat with your girlfriend."

Miranda shushed him. "Keep your bloody voice down."

"I don't know what you're so ashamed about. I mean you do realize you're attending a lesbian wedding? Sort of. Plus last I checked nobody really cared about all that stuff for years."

"I'm not ashamed that I'm gay Kadian!" Miranda replied sounding offended.

"Then what's your problem?"

"It's Jack. The two of us historically have been very public in our opinions of each other. We just think it might make us look…foolish if we were seen together."

"If you dislike her than why are you with her?"

"Opposites attract right? I don't dislike her. Not really. In fact I always found her rather… attractive. But if we came out it would make us look like we were acting like school girls at each others throats because we didn't understand the feelings we had for each other. Plus could you imagine the Alliance's response, I mean we're stationed in the same bloody city. My reputation among the Navy isn't the best Kaidan. I already have Cerberus on my record I don't want to add this mess on top. Just please keep it to yourself."

"Okay I guess I can understand that. My lips are sealed Miranda."

"Thank you but forget my "girlfriend" it's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"It isn't?"

"No. As you know the Alliance is bringing in all new recruits into the staff housing back on HQ in Vancouver. The staff housing where I currently live; and I'm getting bumped."

"So?"

"Well…this is awkward. We're friends right? I mean you and Jack are about the only members of the Alliance in Vancouver who hasn't spit at me for working with Cerberus since I joined."

"Yeah of course."

"Well I tried looking for a house, apartment, anything really and I found nothing. What I'm trying to ask you is…Can I move in with you? Just for a little until I find somewhere for myself. I mean you have that place your dad left you right?"

"Wait you've been trying to ask to be my roommate?"

"Well…yes. I know I can be severe and a bit controlling but I'd really appreciate this."

Kaidan let the surprise of the question wear off before he thought it over. He did like Miranda, in fact he had a bit of a crush on the woman up until recently and she had been a good friend to him since the war ended.

"Sure. Yeah. It was getting lonely in that big house all by myself anyway. Not that I mean to prod but why not ask Jack?"

"I thought about it. But that's a bit serious. Don't you think? I mean the girl just learned how to have a decent haircut I don't want to ruin things by getting too serious. And I haven't been in a real relationship myself since joining Cerberus."

"Say no more. I'd love to have you."

"Thank you Kaidan. It really means a lot to me. Come on let me buy you a drink."

"Thanks but I have to find Garrus. Shepard's sent for him."

"Oh! Well I think I saw him on the ballroom balcony."

"Thanks. And I'll meet you after the ceremony and we can fly back to Earth together. As much as I love awkward silences with Admiral Hackett."

Miranda chuckled. "Deal."

Then Kaidan was off again, sprinting through the crowded ballroom. Running past other former Normandy crew members. He saw the balcony door and sprang towards it.


	2. Act 2- Garrus

GARRUS

Garrus Vakarian fidgeted awkwardly in his formal wear. Something about the atmosphere on Thessia never quite agreed with him but it wasn't what made Garrus uncomfortable today, today he was just plain nervous.

The Turian admired the view of the Thessian city in the distance, he had to admit the Asari had the most impressive civilization he'd ever seen, but it was hardly his own opinion and rather a known fact of the galaxy.

As he studied the view it was hard to not feel resentment to the Asari homeworld when he thought of his own planet. The rebuilding on Palavan had been slow and very difficult but Thessia was almost completely repaired and in some instances improved. Even Earth had begun looking like it's old self much quicker than he would have guessed after seeing the Human planet first hand at the height of it's devastation. The Balcony door swung open and Kaidan Alenko stepped out next to Garrus.

"Hey there you are. The bride needs her best man. Said something about it being urgent." Kaiden said with heavy breaths. He had clearly just run from wherever the bride had sent him from. Peace time must be treating Alenko nicely for him to be so out of shape that a simple sprint had him this winded, Garrus thought.

"Thanks for the heads up. Where was she?" Garrus asked calmly disguising his anxiety.

"She's in her dressing room I'd hurry. Our old Commander actually looked nervous." Kaidan said as he gasped for air.

"Will do thanks Kaidan." Garrus thanked him and jogged back into the ballroom.

The large room was populated with many familiar faces some of which Garrus had not seen in what seemed like forever. In reality it had only been about a year and a half since the final battle on London but Life seemed to move at a much slower pace since that day to the Turian.

Garrus was almost knocked off his feet when he crashed full force into Urdnot Wrex. The mighty Krogan stumbled himself almost spilling the large beverage he was carrying.

"Where's the fire Vakarian?" Wrex asked bemused.

"Sorry Wrex. On an important mission, the bride's sent for me." Garrus huffed out catching his breath from the collision.

"Well get your ass moving then!"

Garrus gathered himself and resumed his sprint to the dressing room. Finally the door was in sight and the Turian didn't bother slowing down. He barreled through the door way and came to a halt.

The bride looked up at her Turian friend.

"Garrus glad you're here. How does the dress look? Be honest." Shepard said with a wavering voice rife with nerves.

"Huh?" Garrus snorted out in confusion.

"The dress Vakarian! How do I look?" Shepard asked twirling herself around to give Garrus a view from all angles.

"Um pretty?"

Shepard scowled at the Turian "Well that was encouraging." She replied as she turned to examine her reflection in the large dressing room mirror.

The Commander was dressed in a gorgeous white wedding gown that thickened at the base. Her hair was tied back leaving her face visible. The freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks were clear to the Turian even as he stood a few feet away from her. Her large and full lips were painted with lipstick. Garrus gave her body a discrete scan and by the looks of her she appeared to be staying in shape since retiring from the Alliance. It was strange seeing her all dressed up and looking for lack of a better word "Girly". Turian woman were in most instances as tough as the men. Humans sometimes struck Garrus as soft, but never Shepard. From the moment he first laid eyes on her he was captivated. She moved with such purpose and never showed any sign of weakness. It hadn't taken long for Jane to earn his respect. Even before Virmire, Garrus was proud to serve under her.

He shook himself and returned his mind to their conversation. "No that's not what I meant you look amazing Shepard. The dress is very um slimming." Garrus said trying to comfort her. He forgot how much he enjoyed speaking with her.

"Slimming?!" Shepard sounded offended and arched an eyebrow.

The Turian's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. He decided to try and keep it simple. "You look beautiful."

"That's a bit better." Shepard said approvingly and she managed a smile.

"Is that all you needed?"

Shepard looked to the Turian and Garrus could see the anxiety in her face as she nervously bit her lower lip. "…No. Honestly Garrus I'm kind of nervous and well I was hoping you might have some words of encouragement. You know for old times sake." She said sitting down on one of the room's couches.

"Ah. Well Shepard you did kill an army of sentient machines bent on destroying all advanced life on the galaxy. A wedding seems a little tame in comparison."

"This isn't like anything i've done before. I just want today to go well. " Shepard dropped her eyes to the ground.

Garrus stepped towards Shepard closing the gap between them. "Shepard, you two are the most amazing women I've ever met and there's no doubt in my mind that she loves you just as much as you love her. Anyone with eyes can see that. I'm sure everything is going to go great. The only thing you might have to worry about is me embarrassing the hell out myself in front of everyone. And maybe you don't believe in such things but I think the universe owes you a couple of favors." The Turian said joining her on the couch and giving her a strong pat on the back.

"I hope your right." Shepard said and lifted her head back up.

"I am. You know I met your mother out there." Garrus said trying to change the subject and calm Shepard's nerves.

"Oh?"

"Yeah walked straight up to me and gave me a hug. She said "You must be this Garrus who's saved my daughter's life more times than she can count." Apparently you spoke highly of me?" Garrus said with pride.

Shepard smirked. "I may have mentioned you in passing."

"Well she wasn't the only one out there. It looks like the gangs all here I even think I spotted Javik believe it or not."

"Well I would hope he'd be here. He and Liara have been working at that book of theirs for a while. Javik and Her have grown quite close if you can believe that."

"Believe it when I see it. Still it's nice to see the old gang together again feels like a whole other life now." Garrus said reveling in nostalgia.

"I know what you mean. Two years ago if someone had told me we'd be sitting here together in this dressing room on my wedding night I would have laughed my ass off. It's been a crazy couple of years." Shepard said as the Turian's nostalgia began to rub off on her.

"Best years of my life." Garrus said as the Turian realized he was staring into Shepard's eyes. He turned his head before she noticed.

Another smile formed on the Commander's lips. "Yeah…I suppose they were. I never would have met you if it wasn't for Sovereign, I never would of met Liara."

"Well I guess that's one we owe the Reapers."

"Ha!" Shepard Chuckled.

"You know we haven't really had the chance to catch up like this in a year."

"Yeah I guess we haven't. I've missed you Garrus."

"Like wise Commander. Now go out there and show those people the best damn wedding they've ever seen. Just don't get too carried away on the dance floor afterwards."

"Hey!" Shepard shouted and punched the Turian in the arm.

"I'll go see if I can find myself something to drink in the meantime if that's okay with you." Garrus said rubbing his arm.

The Turian made for the door.

"Hey Garrus!" Shepard cried out and he turned to face her "Thanks. I'm glad you made it." Shepard told him and flashed a one more warm smile.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Garrus replied and disappeared from the doorframe.

In truth Garrus felt a mixture of happiness and heartache that night. He had been hopelessly in love with Shepard ever since the day she helped him track down Sidonis, but he never admitted it to her or anyone else. There was nothing he could do about her being a lesbian so Garrus figured he'd not make things awkward between them.

Despite his feelings he still had nothing but pure respect and admiration for the commander. He would follow her into the pits of hell if she asked without question and he trusted her with his life. But still the thought of her getting married made Garrus feel like a door in the back of his mind had been slammed that he would of preferred to keep open.

Garrus strolled up to the bar in the large ballroom and called the bar tender over.

"Can I help you sir?" the Asari bar tender asked.

"Give me the strongest dextro drink you got." Garrus answered.

"Coming right up." The Asari replied and began mixing his drink. "Pretty special night huh? Savoir of the galaxy getting married and all. I don't care what the xenophobes say it wasn't an Asari who saved us it was a human, it was Shepard. Damn proud to get to serve here tonight." She said as she poured the Turian's drink.

"To Commander Shepard." Garrus said with a tilt of his glass and then he took a large swig.

The Turian got an unexpected guest at the bar a few moments later when Javik strolled up next to him.

"Turian. It is good to see you still draw breath" The Protheon greeted him.

"Gee Javik I think I'm going to cry. Good to see you too." Garrus answered back and took another swig.

"I do not understand the purpose of this primitive event."

"Oh come on even Protheons had to have weddings. Celebrations of love, gatherings of friends that sort of thing."

"Perhaps they did. I would not of known them. I suppose it is…nice." Javik admitted.

Garrus almost did a double take at the Protheon's un-expected admission.

"Never thought you'd say that. Your not going soft on us are you Javik?"

"I admit when you, the Commander and the Asari first woke me up in this cycle I found everything redundant and primitive. However these past few months I have learned to see that there are some advantages to this cycle." Javik said almost ashamed.

"Well here's to you and your new lease on life Protheon." Garrus said and finished off his drink with a few chugs. "Speaking of the Asari, have you seen the good doctor around?" he asked as he signaled the bartender for a refill.

"Yes. She requested to speak with you when you were available. She was in the room they have for dressing. A waste of space, in my cycle we did not set aside rooms just for trying on clothes."

"You were in her dressing room Javik?" Garrus asked with interest.

"She requested my company and asked which of her shoes I preferred. I did not give her an answer."

"I hear you two were going in the writing business together. How's that working out?" Garrus asked taking the first swig of his second drink.

"It is strange. Writing about my cycle like they are some ancient relics. I guess they are now. But since there are no more Reapers left to kill I suppose I could find a worse replacement job. The Asari…Liara is a capable writer."

"Well make sure you send me a copy. Good seeing you again." Garrus said as he finished his second drink.

"And you." Javik replied.

"I better go see how Liara's doing." Garrus said and left the bar and the Protheon behind.

As Garrus made his way across the dance floor he passed Jacob with his wife Brynn and their child. He gave them a passive wave and they returned the favor. The Turian was almost swept off his feet when his hands were grabbed by Tali Zorah as she pulled him out to the dance floor.

"Garrus!" Tali greeted him "What have you been up to?" The Quarian asked.

Garrus suspected she was already somewhat drunk by the tone of her voice.

"Oh you know bit of this bit of that."

He had to admit the Quarian was cheering him up. The two began to dance in the center of the dance floor.

"I missed you!" Tali blurted out.

"It's good to see you too Tali." Garrus said as he spun her under his arm.

"So where were you heading looking all serious?" Tali asked as she leaned back in the Turian's arms.

"Off to see Liara."

"Oh! She looks amazing! It's funny I didn't think that Asari even really did weddings but she seems really happy. Have you seen Shepard yet? I haven't gotten the chance." Tali said as she spun around.

"Yeah just came back from her room. She's a bit nervous. Looks amazing as well. I bet she'd like to see you."

"How about you go see one bride and I'll see the other. But Come find me later Vakarian." Tali said as they separated.

The Quarian pulled Garrus in for a hug and disappeared into the crowd. Garrus then returned on his path to Liara's room.

As Garrus made his way down the hallway that lead to Liara's room he felt ashamed. Something in him made him feel like he was about to meet with a rival. He reminded himself that Liara was one of his best friends. The simple thought almost made Garrus's funk completely vanish.

He remembered that he was there that day to see his two best friends get married not see a door in his mind get shut. Garrus knocked on the dressing room's closed door.

"Hello? Who's there?" Liara's voice came from behind the door.

"It's Garrus. Heard you wanted to see me T'Soni." Garrus said back.

The dressing room's door swung open and Liara stood before the Turian. Tali was right Liara did look amazing. She wore a tight fitting white gown and she was wearing lipstick, something the Turian had never seen before on the Asari's beautiful face.

"Hello Liara." Garrus greeted her.

Liara lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the Turian in a tight hug.

"Good to see you Garrus it has been far too long." Liara said as they separated.

"Nice to see you too. You look incredible. In fact you both do."

"You've seen Shepard then?" Liara asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Kind of strange to see her in a gown but she looks good."

"Is she okay? I was going to go see her but Kaidan told me that humans consider that bad luck."

"Yeah she's fine, a little nervous. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I must admit I'm excited and a bit nervous myself. But how have you been? What have you been up to?" Liara asked excited to see her old friend again.

"I've been alright. The rebuilding on Palavan has been slower than we hoped otherwise I would of come to visit sooner."

"I'm just glad you were able to make it. The past year was a bit difficult with the coma and her recovery but Shepard has been doing great. I know she's happy to see you, so am I."

"I should have visited you two at the hospital. I just… I couldn't bring myself to see her like that. I'm sorry Liara. I wasn't there for either of you." Garrus admitted. It was a fact that had bothered Garrus for months.

"What matters is you're here now Garrus. But you can do me a favor if you feel that guilty."

"Anything." Garrus replied instantly.

Liara reached over to a near by table and pulled off a folded piece of paper.

"If you could bring this letter to Shepard I'd be very thankful." Liara asked as she offered the letter to the Turian.

Garrus reached his hand out and gently took the note from the doctor's hand.

"I would have Glyph do it but he's busy dealing with the Broker tonight."

"It's no trouble. So you're still working as the Broker then?" Garrus asked as slipped the note in his pocket.

"Yes and business has been booming. It's a little hard to manage sometimes I must admit I've been tempted to give it up a few times. But with the war over I've been able to find a few people to help pick up some of the slack. Shepard is still in recovering and I didn't want to spend all my time glued to monitors when she moved in. However we have been on a few adventures since she got better. I think she likes the broker business." Liara said as she slipped on her shoes.

"Well it's good to see you two keeping busy. How have things with you and Shepard been since you two moved to Thessia?" Garrus asked.

"Great! I think Shepard feels a bit lost sometimes living life as a civilian, but after spending so much time alone it's wonderful to have someone to spend my days with."

"Well I better go deliver this. Good to see you again Liara." Garrus said and made for the door.

"Thank You Garrus I'll see you later."

As Garrus walked back through the empty hallways he had to fight a temptation to read the letter Liara had given him. She hadn't told him not to specifically but a voice in the back of his head told him it was the wrong thing to do. Still something about the note made him terribly curious to see what the doctor had written. The curiosity got the better of him as he removed the letter from his pocket and unfolded it.

Shepard,

Kaidan tells me we aren't supposed to see each other until the ceremony.

I wanted to let you know before we do this how much I love you. You have been the best friend I could ever imagine and an even more devoted partner. I look forward to seeing you out there and everyday after but until then know that I'm yours and I always will be.

-Liara

As Garrus folded the letter back in he was struck with an overwhelming sense of loneliness. It wasn't that Shepard was getting married to Liara that he was jealous of; it was their love for each other. Garrus had never settled down and as the days went by and he felt himself getting older it seemed like he never would.

His whole life had been devoted to the pursuit of Justice but since the end of the war he had spent his days managing the rebuilding effort on Palavan for Primarch Victus. Garrus was glad the Reapers were dead but part of him was desperate to be back on The Normandy. But he wasn't back on the Normandy and he wasn't fighting for justice he was alone and attending the wedding of the only woman he ever loved. Garrus decided he needed another drink.

Garrus rolled back up to the bar and the Asari moved in to serve him.

"Back again sir? What will it be?" The bartender asked.

"Same as last time. Better make it a double."

The Asari shot him a judgmental look before complying. She set the drink in front of the Turian and he tipped her with his Omni tool before bringing the drink to his mouth and taking three large chugs. Garrus tipped his drink to the Asari as a gesture of appreciation before making his way back to Shepard's room.

As Garrus navigated the back hallways he noticed the alcohol was starting to take effect. Tali was exiting Shepard's room as Garrus made his approach and the Quarian went to catch him as he stumbled.

"Careful Garrus." Tali said as she straightened him back up.

"Sorry Tali. I guess I celebrated a little too early." Garrus said embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" Tali asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine I'll walk it off. Don't worry I'm not going to spend Shepard's wedding night drooling on the ground."

"Good to hear Vakarian. Now about what we discussed earlier, they have me staying at that hotel down the road you know the place. I'm in room A255 come by any time tonight if you want to catch up later." Tali said coquettishly.

"Thanks Tali Maybe I'll do that." Garrus said back surprised at the Quarian's offer.

"Then maybe I'll see you later." Tali said and left the Turian alone in the hallway.

Garrus walked in to Shepard's dressing room as the Commander was putting on make-up.

"Hey Garrus." Shepard greeted him surprised. "Back again?"

"Liara wanted me to bring this to you." Garrus said as he dug the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Shepard.

Shepard took the note from his hand and unfolded it. Garrus watched as her eyes scanned the words on the page and as she whipped a tear from her eye. Shepard looked up at Garrus smiling.

"Thank you." Shepard said.

"No problem. So almost show time. You ready?"

"Yeah I think I am," she said as she looked over Liara's note again "What about you best man?"

"Oh you kidding? I was born ready Shepard. Got the rings right here." Garrus said as he tapped the wedding rings in his pocket.

"Good to hear. There's nobody else I could picture standing by my side tonight. Your like a brother to me Garrus." Shepard said as she laid a gentle hand on the Turian's shoulder.

"There's no Vakarian without Shepard." Garrus said with a laugh.

Shepard's Omni tool lit up with a notification and the Commander brought it up. A small screen was projected from the tool displaying Urdnot Wrex.

"Shepard, Hackett said they're ready for you." The mighty Krogan barked through the tiny vid screen.

"Alright, Garrus and I are on our way."

The pair walked silently to the back room that opened into the Thessian night where the wedding ceremony would take place.

"Alright you ready?" Garrus asked as they stood in front of the door to the outside.

"Yeah but…" Shepard said.

"But?" Garrus asked.

"Well I don't have anyone to accompany me down the aisle. And I can't think of anyone better."

Garrus extended his hand to the commander. "Shepard, It would be my genuine pleasure."

Shepard smiled as she took the Turian's hand.

The two opened the doors and walked out to the crowded ceremony. The guests sat in silence as the commander walked with her arm under the Turian's. Garrus recognized many familiar faces in the crowd as they approached the aisle. Tali had already been waiting at the altar as Liara's maid of honor next to Admiral Hackett who stood militarily with a perfectly straight posture and his arms behind his back. Garrus and Shepard paused at the end of the aisle as Matriarch Aethyta escorted Liara to their side.

Liara's face lit up when she saw Shepard, as did the commander's. The group of four walked down the aisle as the two soon to be wives joined hands. Garrus felt awkward as he escorted Shepard with everyone eyes on them. The group finally arrived at their destination and took their places. Liara and Shepard still held each others hand tightly as Hackett stepped forward to speak.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Liara T'Soni and Commander Jane Shepard. As we stand here today we are reminded of everything that was sacrificed to ensure that this world and all others like it are able to exist today. And we owe that to the men and women of The Normandy. We owe that to Shepard and Doctor T'Soni. Much was lost in the war but at least one thing was born from it. " Hackett said with his arms still behind his back.

Garrus felt regret fill his heart. He should of told Shepard how he felt long ago and now it was too late.

"I am honored to stand here today to join the lives of two people who I admire deeply. Women like the Commander and Doctor T'Soni are rare, the galaxy see's the likes of them maybe once a generation. Despite the pain that every soul suffered during the Reaper war Shepard and Liara were able to find love in the most unlikely place. That love motivated them, drove them to accomplish feats that will never be equaled. Best man do you have the rings?" Hackett asked with an outstretched hand.

Garrus dug into his pocket and pulled out the rings. He took a moment to admire them in the palm of his hand. This was it. After he gave those rings to the Admiral it would be over. But Garrus was not about to let how he felt get in the way of Shepard's happiness. He dropped the rings into Hackett's hand.

Hackett distributed the rings to Liara and Shepard.

"Liara T'Soni, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" Hackett asked.

Liara smiled lovingly and slipped her ring on Shepard's finger.

"I do." Liara said.

"Jane Shepard do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" Hackett Asked.

Garrus's heart pounded and he tightened his fist.

Shepard slipped her ring on Liara's finger and returned the Asari's smile.

"I do." Shepard said.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Systems Alliance and the board of galactic marriage. I now pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss your brides." Hackett said.

Shepard pulled Liara in close and planted a passionate kiss on the Asari's lips. The guests erupted into a thunderous applause. As the brides separated Garrus looked into Shepard's eyes as she stared into Liara's and all his regret and jealousy vanished in an instant.

The Turian could see the love she had for Liara and he could see the love Liara had for Shepard. Who was he to come between that? He thought. Shepard belonged with Liara not him and for the first time that thought brought him happiness not sorrow. Garrus put his hands together and joined the crowd in applause.


	3. Act 3-Liara

LIARA

The crowd had started moving back inside the ballroom but Liara T'Soni sat outside admiring the view with her head leaning on her wife's shoulder. The couple sat on the grass together and looked to the stars in the Thessian sky.

"So how do you feel Shepard?" Liara asked.

"I've never been happier." Shepard said.

Liara pulled Shepard in close and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Me too." Liara said after they separated.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything love." Liara answered as she starred into Shepard's green eyes.

Liara's love for Shepard was absolute, in all her years she had never been so certain of something. Liara felt no remorse; no doubt, no sorrow only pure happiness and love when she looked into the Commander's eyes. Shepard looked exceedingly beautiful tonight in the glow of the Thessian moonlight. Liara reached up with one arm to slowly run her hand through Shepard's soft black hair.

"When did you know how you felt about me?"

Liara smiled then stared back into the starry sky. "I knew I loved you the day Earth was invaded. When I was stuck on Mars and I heard about the attack all that ran through my head was that I never told you. I hated myself for not visiting you I was so focused on stopping the Reapers I told myself that nothing else mattered but I was wrong. While the rest of the station stood watching the news vids I went back to my office alone. That's how I avoided the initial Cerberus attack. I suppose that's just one more time you saved my life. What about you?"

"The day the SR1 was destroyed. When I got spaced and my oxygen tank ruptured the only thing that was running through my mind was that I would never see you again. The worst part about dying isn't dying, It's knowing all the things you'll never be able to do, all the things you'll never have the chance to say."

"Well I think it's safe to say we will be seeing plenty of each other from now on."

"I'm counting on it." Shepard said as she took Liara's hand.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Live out our days in peace. Maybe work on those little blue children."

"Sounds like a plan." Liara said tightening her grip on Shepard's hand.

Shepard took once last look at the stars. "I guess we better go back in."

"Can't we stay here a little longer? I don't want this moment to ever end."

"I think we will have plenty of opportunities to make some never ending memories on the honeymoon." Shepard said with a laugh.

"I'll hold you too that." Liara said returning Shepard's chuckle with her own.

Shepard got to her feet. "Come on my Mom has been dying to meet you. And you still owe me a dance."

Jane offered her hand to Liara who she pulled off the ground and slipped her arm around her waist.

Liara thought of their future as they walked together to the ballroom, of the places they could go and the things they could do together. She had spent much of her 111 years alone and the thought of finally having a partner to share her life with brought much comfort to the Asari.

As the couple entered the ballroom they were greeted with a deafening applause from the guests who parted forming a path for the women to take through the crowded ballroom. Liara noticed Joker standing behind a music console before the pilot grabbed the microphone on the desk.

"Ladies, Gentleman, Garrus. For the first time may I present Mrs. and Mrs. T'Soni Shepard!" Joker said through the microphone. The then crowd burst into applause.

"Who the hell put Joker in charge of the music?" Shepard said with a chuckle.

"Well you did want a dance Shepard." Liara said as she offered her hand.

Shepard took the Asari's hand and the couple moved gracefully together in dance as the music played.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked in that dress?" Shepard said as they slowly twirled around the dance floor.

"Did I tell you how stunning you look in yours?" Liara replied.

The couple danced in silence as they stared into each other's eyes until the song ended.

"I have got to go find myself something to drink you want something?" Shepard asked.

"I'm fine for now but don't be gone too long."

"I promise I'll be quick." Shepard said and disappeared into the crowd.

Liara sat down at one of the tables. She was starving and wanted nothing more right now than to eat. But her meal was delayed when she got a couple of guests at her table.

Wrex, Tali, and Kaidan sat down almost all at once to congratulate the newly wed Asari.

"So married woman now Liara how's it feel?" Wrex asked. The Krogan was "dressed" in a tight Formal suit. However it appeared to Liara as if the Krogan had been stuffed into the suit forcefully.

"It feels great." Liara answered.

"Always knew Shepard would end up with you. Not some Pyjack like Garrus."

"Oh come on Wrex! Garrus isn't that bad!" Tali said in the Turian's defense.

"Maybe. But he won't be hearing it from me. It'd go straight to his head." Wrex laughed.

"Speaking of Garrus has anyone seen him around?" Tali asked.

"Not since the Ceremony." Liara said.

"I wonder where he's gone." Tali said.

"You seem awfully concerned for our Turian friend Tali. Something you'd like to share?" Kaidan said.

"What! No! Why did he say anything to you guys?" Tali asked almost franticly.

"Maybe." Liara said jokingly.

"Wait what? Do you know something I don't?" Tali asked.

"You do realize your talking to the Shadow Broker right Tali?" Liara said.

"Wait you're the Shadow Broker?!" Wrex said sarcastically with a laugh, which Tali soon joined him in.

"Hold on a second. You're really the Broker? And everyone knew why didn't anyone tell me? People think I can't keep secrets but I so can." Kaidan said with a twinge of resentment.

"Well it did need to be a secret to someone in the galaxy." Tali said jokingly.

"Well secrets aside I'm glad you all were able to make it." Liara said.

"Well it was either fancy wedding with free drinks or diplomatic arguments with the Council over Krogan expansion. Wasn't exactly a tough call." Wrex chuckled.

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Kaiden said.

"It was." Liara agreed. " Shepard made Hackett promise to keep it simple."

"I thought he did a good job. I was so nervous that I was going to trip in front of everyone so I sat up there on the Altar before anyone else showed up." Tali admitted.

"So Where is Shepard?" Wrex asked.

"Behind you Wrex." Shepard said.

Shepard had returned from the bar holding a tall drink. The commander strolled over next to Liara and found a seat by her side.

"So what are we talking about?" Shepard asked as she took a sip from her drink.

"Just the ceremony." Liara answered.

"Oh? I thought it was nice. Maybe I'm bias." Shepard said.

"Krogan weddings are nothing like this. There are usually a lot more head butting…and stabbings." Wrex said.

"Remind me to not RSVP to the next wedding I get invited to on Tuchanka." Kaidan said with a chuckle.

"I don't know Kaidan sounds like some fun. Why don't we have Wrex here give you a head butt just to see how you like it?" Shepard joked.

"I think I'll stick with what I know if it's all the same to you." Kaidan said returning the commander's chuckle.

"Oh come on just a little one." Shepard said.

"I promise to be gentle." Wrex said followed by a sinister chuckle.

"Hey Tali I think Garrus was looking for you. He asked me to send you his way. Why don't you go find him at the bar." Shepard said.

"Really?! Okay catch you guys later. Congratulations to the both of you!" Tali said in a hurried tone and scurried away towards the bar.

"What did Garrus want with her?" Liara asked with interest.

"Oh he didn't actually ask me to send her. He just looked like he could use some company." Shepard said with a smile.

Moments after the Quarian left the table James Vega strolled up.

"Hey Lola. Congrats to both you and the Doc." Vega said

"Thanks James. Good to see you made it." Shepard said.

"Of course I never pass up a chance to watch Esteban get completely borracho. But my stomach would never forgive me if I didn't ask, you guys have a cake around here?" Vega said.

"Oh we have a cake don't worry." Liara answered.

"Good to hear. Well I better go find Esteban before he gets into too much trouble see you guys around." Vega said before disappearing back into the crowd.

"Speaking of cake you want to grab something to eat?" Shepard asked Liara.

"I thought you would never ask." Liara said.

Shepard helped the Asari out of her chair and began to escort her to the buffet. Liara bid a courteous farewell to Wrex and Kaidan and then left them alone together.

As the married couple entered the buffet room a middle aged human woman who came barreling towards them sporting an ear-to-ear smile greeted them. The woman wrapped her arms around Shepard and planted a loving kiss on her cheek.

"Sweetheart I am so proud of you." The woman said.

Shepard smiled in embarrassment. "Thanks Mom, it's good to see you."

Shepard's mother then diverted her attention to Liara. Liara was caught off guard and didn't quite know what to do. The Asari awkwardly offered her hand in hopes of a handshake and smiled an uneasy half smile. "Um Hello you must be Shepard's mother Hannah."

Hannah Shepard ignored Liara's hand and wrapped the Asari in a tight hug. "And you are Mrs. Liara T'Soni. I guess T'Soni Shepard now isn't it?"

"Well it's very nice to finally meet you." Liara said sincerely. She was shocked by the family resemblance. Both Shepard and her mother had the same green eyes and black hair. What really sold it however were their noses, which appeared almost identical to the Asari.

"Oh please the pleasure is all mine. Always had a feeling my little girl would end up with an Asari. She used to get caught at school drawing pictures of Asari all the time isn't that right Honey?"

Shepard buried her face into her hands in embarrassment. "Mom please."

"No please go on." Liara said with a smile. She almost laughed out loud at how red Shepard's face was getting.

"Oh she was always interested in Aliens for almost as long as I can remember. I guess some more than others though huh Honey." Hannah said elbowing Shepard playfully who still hadn't pulled her face from her hands.

"Really? How fascinating. You mentioned drawings, What of exactly?" Liara asked milking Shepard's embarrassment.

"Well…" Hannah began but was interrupted by Shepard who began to pull Liara by the arm towards the food.

"It was very nice to meet you!" Liara said as she was hauled away by her wife.

"I never knew you could draw." Liara said with a giggle.

"Not a word." Shepard said still red in the face.

The couple arrived at the food table, which was stocked with all human food. From Cheeseburgers to Pizza and Liara didn't recognize any of it.

"Um Shepard. What is this stuff?" Liara asked.

"This is what you get when you assign me to the catering when I'm hungry."

Liara had eaten human food before on the Normandy but nothing that she would of considered a meal.

"Well Just pick out what you think I will like I'm starving. I'm going to go find a drink." Liara said.

Liara walked up to the Bar and hailed the bartender. The doctor ordered a beer for Shepard and a glass of water for herself before noticing Javik slumped over the bar next to her.

Liara laid a gentle hand on the Protheon's shoulder. "Javik?"

The Protheon shot to attention and turned his whole body to face Liara. "Liara!" Javik spat out. It was clear that the Protheon was drunk. Both from his speech and from the stench of alcohol that came from his breathe.

"I think you may have had a few too many drinks Javik." Liara said both concerned and amused.

"Nonsense! I am Protheon I can drink as many of these as I wish." Javik said. " In my cycle we…" he began but the Protheon lost the thought.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I never feel alright. And perhaps it is this drink that compels me to say so but I wish to congratulate you and the Commander." Javik said drunkenly.

"Well thank you."

"I also wish to thank you for being a companion to me. I am sorry if I was not the Protheon you wanted me to be."

_He must be very drunk_ Liara thought. But the Protheon's words warmed her heart and brought a smile to her lips. "Thank you Javik that means a lot to me. Do me a favor and stay safe tonight." She said as she took her drinks from the bartender.

"I make no promises." Javik said, his speech slurring.

Liara made her way back to the tables and joined Shepard who sat alone with two plates full of food. Liara sat down next to Shepard and placed the beer in front of Jane.

"What you're not drinking?" Shepard asked.

"Lets just say I want all my senses sharp for tonight. This is a night I wish to remember perfectly."

"That's a shame. I was hoping to see drunk Liara again."

"So what is this thing?" Liara asked staring at the meat sandwich before her.

"It's a Cheeseburger. Just eat it I promise you will like it."

Liara was less than convinced but she trusted Shepard's word so she picked up the burger and took a large bite. Liara's eyes widened as the flavor filled her mouth. Shepard was right, perhaps it was her extreme hunger but the burger was the best thing the Asari had ever tasted.

"By the Goddess that's delicious." Liara said in a almost orgasmic tone of voice. Shepard let out a loud laugh of approval at her wife's enjoyment of the sandwich. "Is all human food like this?" she asked.

"Not all. Some are even better." Shepard replied.

Liara Began devouring the sandwich in the most delicate way she could. Matriarch Aethyta approached their table a few moments later carrying a gift-wrapped box.

"Matriarch Aethyta, good evening." Shepard greeted the Asari as she came to a stop in front of the couple.

"Shepard, thought I'd come an congratulate my new oh what do humans call it…Daughter In-law? And I got you girls this." Aethyta said handing the package to Shepard.

"That's very kind thank you." Liara said to her father.

"It's nothing much just something to spice things up in the bedroom." Aethyta said.

Shepard's eyebrows arched in surprise and curiosity followed by a crooked smile forming on her lips. Liara was disturbed by the notion of the gift being given by her own father but she couldn't deny her own curiosity. Shepard began tearing into the wrapping.

"You may want to keep it in the box until you get home." Aethyta warned but there was no stopping Shepard now.

Shepard pulled the lid off the box and peered inside. The commander's face instantly turned red and she bit her lower lip. Liara was intrigued and leaned in to get a look inside but Shepard slammed the lid back down on top of the box.

"Well you two have fun with that." Aethyta said.

"Oh we will thank you." Shepard said her face still red.

Aethyta turned to Liara.

"Real proud of you kid." Aethyta said.

"Thanks Dad." Liara replied.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Aethyta said before a wicked smile formed on her lips "Have a good night." Aethyta then headed off towards the bar.

"Shepard, What did she give you?" Liara asked.

"I'll show you later tonight."

The couple finished their food both too hungry to take much of a break for conversation.

"I need to get some fresh air. I'd love your company." Shepard said.

"Lead the way." Liara said and took Shepard's arm under her own.

Being outside made Liara realize just how loud it was inside the building. A cool breeze blew through the air making the Asari shiver. Liara felt Shepard's breasts press up against her back as Shepard came from behind and wrapped her warm body around Liara's resting her head on the doctor's shoulders. Neither woman said a word they just sat silently admiring the night sky as they had earlier.

The scents of Shepard's perfume made Liara hungry for the commander's lips. Liara spun around and planted a kiss on Shepard's mouth, wrapping her hands around her neck as they kissed. Liara felt Shepard's tongue in her mouth and suddenly began to feel weak in the knees. Before Liara had completely given in Shepard pulled away.

"We need to save some for later." Shepard said with a smile.

"Is it later yet?" Liara said starring into Shepard's eyes.

Shepard chuckled and gave Liara a peck on the cheek. "We still have a wedding to attend. Come on."

"I'll be back in soon. Just give me a moment."

"Don't keep a girl waiting too long." Shepard said before walking back into the building.

Liara took a moment for herself. The Asari thought back on her last hundred years. Her childhood with her mother on Thessia, Her time at University and her excavations in the Protheon ruins scatted throughout the galaxy. Nothing seemed important now before the moment she met Shepard on Therum. As if her whole life leading up to that point was just a warm up. As she reflected on her time with Shepard each memory brought it's own smile to her lips. But one thought that she had been trying to suppress turned her face into a frown.

Some Asari believed that their long life span made them superior to other races. Liara did not believe this. She knew the day would come would Shepard would grow old and die and she would still have hundreds of years left to live without her by her side. It was a truth she didn't want to accept, she wouldn't accept. She could no longer imagine life without her. The Asari's vision blurred as tears streamed from her eyes. Liara wiped her eyes clear and tried her best to eliminate the thought from her head entirely.


	4. Act 4- Jack

JACK

The wedding had turned over to a mellow calm. Guests danced slowly with partners on the dance floor and others simply conversed in their own separate groups but not Jack.

Currently Jack was slumped over the bar with her head hanging low. Her brown hair hung down in front of her face and for a few moments Jack lazily blew at it in an attempt to move it clear from her vision.

She hated having hair, if it was up to her she would simply shave it off and be done with it, but Miranda liked it so Jack decided she would sacrifice at least that for the "Cheerleader". But her hair wasn't all that bothered her. The dress blues the Alliance had forced her to wear were as uncomfortable as clothes got. She felt like she was suffocating underneath so much clothing. Jack gave a quick glance to the crowd to make sure Admiral Hackett couldn't see her as she undid the top four buttons of her top. Jack let out a soothing moan as she felt the cold air hit her chest.

She wondered where Miranda was but didn't dare ask any other guests if they had seen her. Nobody else besides her and Miranda even knew the two women had even seen each other outside of work since the end of the war, let alone been romantically involved. Well until Kaidan had to spy on them kissing. She was desperate to not reveal that side of their relationship to the world, or any part of their relationship, at least she thought she was. She had to admit the truth being revealed to someone else made her feel strangely good, like a weight had been ever so slightly lifted from her shoulders. Still she hoped that Alenko's friendship with Lawson would be enough to buy his silence.

But as Jack guzzled down her fourth shot of alcohol and thought more on her secret lover she was ashamed to admit she missed her when she wasn't around.

Jack signaled the asari behind the bar for a refill and the blue woman complied. Before Jack could enjoy a fifth shot of alcohol Garrus Vakarian stumbled next to her and asked the bartender for a drink of his own.

"Well if it isn't the turian with a stick up his ass. Oh I'm sorry that's every turian, which one were you again?" Jack joked and finished her tenth shot.

Garrus response did not return Jack's joking tone."Funny Jack."

"Damn Vakarian, I was just busting your balls. No need to cry about it."

Garrus downed his drink and turned to face the biotic. "Yeah sorry, I got a few things on my mind."

"You me both bird boy. But if I had to guess what's troubling you I'd put my money on the bride." Jack brushed a rouge strand of hair from her face. "The one that isn't blue."

Garrus straightened up at her comment and cocked his head to one side as he replied. "Wha…what makes you say that?"

"Oh come on. I can't be the only one who noticed the way you looked at Shepard. Jesus Garrus you gunned for the wrong woman."

"As appreciated as your relationship advice is I think I'll stick to the drinks."

"Screw You! You think I don't know what I'm talking about?" Garrus just stared at the woman in silence. "Well… you're wrong I happen to be in a relationship myself."

Garrus laughed. "With who Miranda?"

Jack stiffened and grabbed the turian by his suit jacket. "Who told you that? Was it that asshole with the big eyebrows?"

"Told me what? What the hell are you talking about? Wait…are you and Miranda actually…"

"Shut your mouth turian. I don't know what you're talking about." She said releasing him.

"You two are together?" Garrus asked sounding amused. Jack scowled at the turian. "You are!"

Jack's anger instinctively summoned a biotic field around her. "Breath one word of this and I will…"

Garrus interrupted. "Smear the walls with me?"

Jack stuttered after Garrus took the words right out of her mouth, and the blue field around her dissipated. "…Kick your ass." She said having lost the threatening tone she had a moment ago.

"Spirits this is too good to be true."

"Your one to talk Romeo. Falling in love with the bride." Jack brought up her fingers to make air quotes "And your _Commanding Officer_." She said in a sarcastic girly voice.

Garrus quickly stopped chuckling and shushed her. "I'll make you a deal Jack. You keep my secret and I'll keep yours."

"Fine by me. And if it was me I'd just tell her how I feel."

"What? Are you insane? She just got married!"

"I know that dumbass! But it's no good having shit like that follow you around for the rest of your life. Just tell her and get it over with."

"Yeah that's a wonderful plan Jack. Then what? She confesses her love for me and we ride off into the sunset together? It was over between us the day she met Liara. Hell it never even started. I don't even want that, Shepard belongs with Liara."

"God you're a bitch. Never thought a guy who could take a rocket to the face would get all touchy feely about a crush."

"Yeah well maybe you don't know me too well Jack." Garrus said harshly.

"Hell I never pretended to know you. Just dispensing some free advice. Do whatever the Fuck you want with it."

"Your one to talk about being honest with your feelings. Sneaking around with Lawson."

"That's different!" Jack protested.

"Is it? Seems pretty damn similar."

She hated to admit that he was right.

"Tell you what, I'll take it under advisement. Good seeing you again Jack. Stay out of trouble." Garrus said and headed off towards the balcony.

"Whatever." Jack said half to herself and half to the departing turian.

Jack ordered another drink and took idle sips at it as she tried to ignore the burning absence she felt. She wanted Miranda, more than wanted. She needed her. A few short years ago and anyone else in her life was just an inconvenience, hell she spent the entirety of her journey aboard the Normandy cooped up in a subdeck all by herself.

Perhaps it was Shepard's constant badgering for conversation that taught her that not everyone else was an either an annoyance or a threat. Shepard had been there for her as a friend, something she in truth had never had. And because of Shepard she had gotten a job with the Alliance, a job she was surprised to find she loved. And without that job she never would have been reunited with Miranda.

They had spent the first month of their partnership at each others throats. It had gotten so bad that the Alliance brass had threatened to discharge both women unless they could settle their disagreement.

Jack told herself it was her love for the job that compelled her to accept Lawson's invitation to dinner to smooth things over. But as the night progressed Jack had realized that it wasn't hate she felt for Miranda or even jealousy. Eventually after that one night of heavy drinking the two women became more than coworkers.

Jack downed another shot and exited the bar. She scanned the ballroom for any sign of Miranda. She had gotten so lost in her search that she didn't even notice James Vega standing in front of her with a less than intelligent grin on his face.

"Hey where you heading?" James asked trying to sound smooth.

Jack furrowed her brow and stared with uncertainty at James. "Hey. Looking for Miranda, you seen her around?"

"No, but I'm here. How about I get you a drink?"

"Don't do me any favors muscles. I just need to find Miranda."

"Funny you should mention muscles." James said and proceeded to flex one of his giant arms for the woman to admire. But Jack was less than impressed.

"Yeah that's really super. So you haven't seen Miranda?"

"Enough about Miranda. You like to dance?"

"Uh…Don't you already have a boyfriend or something?"

James laughed in embarrassment. "Who Esteban? Nah, me and Cortez are strictly friends. You on the other hand…"

Jack interrupted him. "I'm not interested. You're not my type."

"What's the matter?" James said with his ego now fully destroyed. "You're not in a relationship or anything right?"

"Uh…no…yes…maybe. Shut up and get out of my way!" Jack stuttered and shoved Vega away before marching off to find Miranda leaving James behind thoroughly embarrassed.

As Jack returned to scanning the room she found someone who might be able to help her.

Kaidan Alenko was leaning against on the ballroom's many pillars and sipped on a purple asari drink in a highball. Jack strode towards him with determination.

"Jack, how nice to see you again." Kaidan greeted her.

"Cut the bullshit. Where's Miranda?"

"Why what's up?"

"She was going on about how she had to talk to you earlier. What did she have to say anyway?"

Kaidan nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…nothing."

Jack wasn't convinced it was "nothing" but she'd rather discuss it with Miranda than him."Do you know where she is or not?"

"I do. She's outside on a call." He admitted.

"Was that so hard?" Jack said before heading outside.

Miranda was indeed on a call. The raven haired woman was pacing back in forth with a frustrated look on her face as she spoke words that Jack couldn't quite make out yet. As she closed the gap between them Miranda's argument became audible to the biotic.

"…I understand that…No that isn't what we agreed…Listen to me you bastard I was told I had three weeks to clear out of the apartment!" Miranda took notice of Jack and shot her and exasperated look. "You know what David screw it! I have to go." She severed the call and turned her attention to her guest. "Jack, is there something I can do for you?"

"I could think of a few things."

Miranda smiled. "We've already been caught once tonight. I think it might be better if we play it safe. Is that why you came out here?"

"No. I guess I needed a break from the crowd. What's with you?"

"Just a bit of a housing crisis. A bloody mess is what it is."

"That reminds me. What exactly did you need to see that spy asshole for earlier?"

"Oh…Um, nothing."

"Bullshit! Spill it Cheerleader." Jack pried her hair back out of her face again after the wind had blown it out of control.

"Well I'm getting bumped from Alliance housing and I asked Kaidan if I could move in with him until I could find a place of my own."

Jack crossed her tattooed arms. "Something wrong with my place?"

"Well no it's just it would be pretty hard to keep us a secret if we were living together."

"Well I've been thinking about that. Maybe things might be better if we stopped being all secret and shit."

Miranda's eyebrows rose in shock. "What? What the hell made you think that was a good idea?" she said, a bit sharper than Jack expected.

Jack felt the familiar twinge of anger begin to fill her. "Maybe I'm tired of acting like a bitch to my girlfriend!" It was the first time she had called Miranda her girlfriend. However the term didn't feel as awkward as she thought it might.

Miranda frantically looked around to make sure nobody was in earshot. "Damnit Jack! Keep your voice down! Or do I need to remind you that Admiral Hackett along with god knows how many of our friends and co-workers are just out of earshot!"

"Why are you so afraid of people finding out? If I remember correctly it was you who proposed this whole secret arrangement. It's a pain in the ass. Why can't we just be honest?"

"You know exactly why!"

"Because your embarrassed of the psychotic bitch that's fucking you?"

"Jack, that's not true. Where is this coming from? I thought we had both agreed we didn't want anyone knowing."

"Well I changed my mind! Miranda we've been doing this shit for months. I know we like to pretend that it's just sex but we both know it isn't." Jack was surprised by her own words. She wasn't one to discuss her feelings even with Miranda.

Miranda tried to reach out to pull Jack into an embrace but the convict batted her away. "Jack..." Lawson said in almost a whimper.

"Listen Miranda, I care about you. But I'm done with this shit."

"Your right. It isn't just sex. I care about you too Jack."

"Then why are you so terrified to do this for real?"

Miranda was silent for a moment. "Jack, I could lose my job. We both could. I'm not ashamed of you, but…"

Jack's anger made a biotic field flare around her. "Your fucking job?! Are you kidding me?!"

"I don't have anything else!" Miranda shouted.

Jack wouldn't allow herself to cry but she thought that she might. "Yeah you're right you don't."

Miranda tried again to pull Jack in close but this time Jack shoved her away almost making Lawson fall over. "Jack...I didn't mean that. I have..."

"Save it Princess. You're too much of a pussy to even tell our friends about us. So you know what why don't I save you the trouble of having anything to hide from them." Jack proceeded to move back inside.

"Jack! Wait! Please!" Miranda called after her.

Jack spun around to have one final word. "Fuck you!"

Jack barreled back inside the wedding. She recognized Grunt almost immediately when she walked inside. The massive krogan was laughing loudly with a bottle clenched in his hand. She decided she needed a drink and whatever a krogan was drinking would be strong enough. Jack marched over the Grunt and swiped the bottle from his grip and brought it to her lips "I wouldn't do that." Grunt warned. Jack ignored him and chugged the remaining half of the bottle. As the last bit of the liquor went down her throat Jack finally tasted what she had consumed.

She had never tasted anything worse in her entire life. It was indescribable but it burned her throat painfully and her stomach churned. She dropped the bottle to the floor and launched into loud retching coughs. "What the Fuck did I just drink Grunt?!"

Grunt chuckled. "Heh Heh Heh, I warned you Jack."

Wrex upon hearing Grunt's distinctive chuckle and the loud coughs of Jack approached the pair. "Grunt, what's with her looks like she swallowed a Pyjack."

"The lady just downed my bottle of Ryncol that I sneaked in." Grunt informed his elder.

Wrex's eyes widened. "Oh no."

Jack gained her voice for a moment. "Oh no? Why oh no?"

"That stuff has more bite than Kalros!"

Jack placed on hand on her stomach. "What?"

"I was going to drink the whole thing myself but this is more fun." Grunt chuckled.

"Shut up whelp. We need to get her to the bathroom."

"Oh god. Why?" Jack asked.

"Because if we don't do something fast you're going to be spewing more than a wild Hrothgar."

Jack arched an eyebrow. "Hrothgar?"

"Follow me." Wrex said and headed off towards the lady's room with Grunt and Jack in tow.

Wrex smashed into the restroom. "Everyone clear out the Krogan need this bathroom!"

The only other person in the bathroom was Samantha Traynor who was touching up her makeup in the mirror.

"Um…Wrex this is the lady's room." Traynor said confused.

"I know that! Now scram we got someone to sober up before this turns into a repeat performance of Grunt's induction to clan Urdnot celebration!"

Grunt chuckled again. "Those are good memories. Well the one I remember are anyway."

Traynor opened her mouth to speak again but decided against it and funneled out of the restroom.

Jack's head began to feel fuzzy. "Okay what's your solution here big guy."

"I want you to smack Grunt as hard as you can." Wrex said plainly.

"What?" Jack said in tandem with Grunt.

"That's the way the Krogan have sobered up for generations. Nothing stops your head from spinning faster than adrenaline."

"That makes no sense." Jack said.

"I've never heard of this!" Grunt protested.

"Don't listen to him I have Varren older than him. If you want to sober up do it!"

"Whatever." Jack said and summoned her biotic energy into a powerful punch that she delivered to Grunt's head. She didn't hold back and the punch alleviated some of the pain Miranda had just caused her.

The krogan was launched across the restroom, his massive body smashing through two stalls and utterly destroying them. Grunt laid amongst the debris unconscious with a broken water pipe spraying water on his face. Wrex erupted into a storm of thunderous laughter.

"You knocked him out cold! Ha Ha! For such a small girl you throw a mighty punch."

Jack chuckled "That was fun. But I don't feel any better."

"Of course you don't. Why would smashing Grunt through bathroom stalls sober you up? I just wanted to see you do it." Wrex launched into another fit of laughter.

Jack groaned in anger. "So I'm screwed?"

"Huh? Oh, no." Wrex reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial of blue liquid. "This should clear you up right away. Had a feeling someone would need this tonight. Tastes like Pyjack poop but it will get the job done."

Jack took the vial from the krogan and inspected it. "What the hell is it?"

"Clan Urdnot secret. Been using it myself for centuries. Go on drink up."

Jack glanced back over to Grunt and thought over if she should really trust the krogan. But in the continued absence of any alternative she decided to trust him. "What the hell." She said and downed the mysterious liquid.

"Oh I should mention it might make you a little…frisky."

"Well that's just great. Today is not my day. First my relationship goes down the toilet and now I'm hopped up on some weird krogan juice."

"Relationship troubles? Wanna talk about it?"

Jack couldn't tell if he was joking. "No thanks I don't need any love life advice from a giant turtle."

"What's a turtle?" Wrex asked confused.

"It's a…never mind. Thanks I guess."

"Any friend of Shepards. Speaking of Shepard if she asks what happened to Grunt I was never here."

Jack left the restroom and immediately understood what Wrex had meant by "Frisky." Suddenly her aggressive attitude was turned over to a completely alien feeling to the tough woman. She was filled with a burning need for Miranda. She began to make her way back outside to see her before she remember that she was furious with her.

Then she recalled someone who wasn't Miranda. Someone who she might be able to sort through this strange feeling with and make the "Princess" insanely jealous at the same time.

Jack made her way out to the ballroom and spotted James Vega talking with Steve Cortez across the room. She spun the large man around.

"Hey muscles you wanted to dance." Jack said trying to suppress the ticklish feeling in her stomach.

"I thought I wasn't your type." Vega said.

"You want to dance, or do you want to sit here with your "Friend"?"

"I want to dance."


	5. Act 5- Miranda

MIRANDA

Outside of the ballroom Miranda Lawson sat on a bench with her head hung low. Tears welled in her eyes and she struggled to fight them back.

_What did you expect Miranda?_ She thought. _You should have known the moment that this started that this is how it would end._

But despite her reasoning the breakup stung much harder than she would have ever imagined.

Miranda wiped fresh tears from her eyes. "Damnit." She said under her breath.

Why the hell had Jack decided all of sudden she wanted to go public? If anyone had desired to end their secrecy Miranda had always pictured it being herself. While it had started as something casual Miranda didn't try and fool herself she had grown quite attached to Jack.

As Lawson sat alone and tried to picture her life without the angry biotic the more she found she didn't want to try. Outside of work she had little to nothing almost her entire life. It had always been the same for her even when she was part of Cerebrus. Now that she had found something in Jack she was desperate to preserve it. To not go back to the way things used to be.

Suddenly Miranda heard the sound of someone sniffling back tears that was not herself. She wiped her face dry and got to her feet to investigate.

After a short search Miranda saw Liara T'Soni sitting by herself in the night with her face buried in her hands. She thought over speaking with her. Miranda hadn't had a one on one conversation with the asari since the Illusive Man had employed her to search for Shepard's body. Still she was the bride, one of them at least, and she decided it was her duty as a guest to comfort her.

Miranda gently cleared her throat to alert the asari to her presence. Liara's reddened eyes were pried from her palms and locked on the raven haired woman.

"Miranda Lawson?" Instantly Liara tried brushing her tears away from her face. "Excuse me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Are you alright Liara?"

"Yes…It's just something has been bothering me for a while and well tonight has made it difficult to ignore."

Miranda took a seat next to the asari. "Something? Do you want to talk about it? Is it Shepard?"

"No…well yes, I suppose it is. I'm not sure it's something a human will be able to understand."

Miranda tried the hide the way the comment irked her when she replied. "Try me."

"It's our different life spans. I'm only 111 and Shepard is already 34. I know you must think it's silly to complain about a one thousand year lifespan. It's just when I think of living without Shepard…I don't even want to picture it."

"I know what you mean. You know Liara since you're now Shepard's wife er…Bondmate, I think you should know something I never told the commander."

Liara wiped fresh tears from her eyes. "What's that?"

"During the Lazarus project we had to reconstruct Shepard almost from scratch. You saw what was left of her first hand."

"Yes. So?"

"Well when you're taking so many liberties with Mother Nature you'll find there are a lot of improvements you can make to the human body. We made several synthetic implants to her that were designed to dissipate after a period of time. The remainder of which were undoubtedly destroyed when Shepard fired the Crucible. However we did make many organic based enhancements to Shepard during the project. Using several techniques utilized in my own creation we were able to extend Shepard's life by a significant percentage."

"What?! By how long?"

"Well theoretically Shepard should live more than twice as long as the average human and age twice as slow."

Tears stopped falling from the asari's eyes. "Wha…how?"

"You want me to explain the science of it now?"

"Why did you not tell Shepard this?"

"The Illusive Man ordered us to make sure Shepard was completely unaware of any significant genetic modifications made to her during the Lazarus project. He feared that any knowledge that she was not entirely the woman that she used to be would compromise the project's goal. To bring Commander Shepard back exactly as she was. There was no telling how she might react to the knowledge that she could live to be over 250. However we deemed it necessary to extend her life as we knew how important a figure like Shepard would be for Humanity after the Reapers were destroyed." Miranda chuckled. "I doubt the Illusive Man was planning on Shepard quitting the Military and living out her extended life with an alien on Thessia."

"Miranda…this is…incredible. I can't express how much this means to me. It's not a thousand years but knowing that I'll have more time with her is all I needed. If I may ask, after you left Cereberus why not tell Shepard?"

"I guess I never found the right moment to tell her. It's not exactly a topic that comes up in casual conversation. Maybe you will find the right time. Or you could always keep it to yourself. As of now we're the only two people who know. The Illusive Man was an arrogant piece of work but he wasn't dumb. Knowing something like that could change her."

"You're suggesting I lie to her? I'm not sure Miranda I don't like keeping things from Shepard. And hiding knowledge during a meld can be difficult and we certainly will be joining tonight..."Liara's eyes widened and she blushed "Um... excuse me. I shouldn't discuss such things."

Miranda cracked a smile at the asari's awkwardness. "I'm not suggesting you lie to her. I'm simply saying don't tell her."

"Maybe you're right. I'll keep it to myself for the time being. I already have enough surprises for Shepard."

Miranda giggled. "I don't need to know that."

Liara's eyes widened. "What? Oh! You thought I meant? No! I was…"

"Calm down asari. I was making a joke."

Liara slammed her face back into her hands. "A joke? Goddess, I'm so dense."

"That's something we both share." Miranda remarked while placing a hand on the asari's shoulder.

"Miranda…I never thanked you."

"For?"

"For bringing her back to me. I can't express how much you've done for me."

Miranda blushed. "Please you don't need to thank me."

"No I do. Miranda, I don't know where I'd be without Shepard."

"I couldn't just let the great Commander Shepard get spaced, could I?"

Liara pulled her into an unexpected hug. "You brought her back. You made this night possible. You gave her more time. Thank you Miranda Lawson."

Miranda patted the asari on the back. "Um…You're welcome."

Liara separated from her and stood up. Her eyes now dry Liara smiled one more time at her and went back inside.

Miranda sat alone. Again. As she thought on Shepard and Liara's relationship her mind returned to Jack. The commander and T'Soni were so happy together. Could she and Jack have something similar if they ever went public? Did she and Jack really have a future?

It was a moot point, the biotic had just dumped her. She had never been dumped or hell even rejected. Miranda was used to getting her way. From money to sex, Lawson had never struggled to obtain what she desired. Perhaps that was what attracted her so much to Jack. That the two woman were so different that for once Miranda actually had to work for it. And now she was in the uncomfortable and foreign situation of trying to win her back.

In the distance Miranda heard the crack of thunder. "Perfect." she muttered under her breath. She decided to go back inside before rain fell on the alien planet.

The first sight she saw was two of her former crew-mates slow dancing in the middle of the ballroom. Zaeed Massani and the Justicar Samara rocked back and forth in harmony.

She didn't even have a moment to chuckle at the strange sight before she saw something that made her heart feel like it would jump through her chest.

James Vega and Jack danced together. Jack reached back and unclipped her hair as she griped the man at his waist and pulled him in closer.

Rage filled Miranda. Before she even realized it she was halfway to the dancing couple. Lawson came to a sudden stop by their side and grabbed Vega at the collar before ripping him from his dance.

James opened his mouth to speak but before he could Miranda punched him in the gut sending the large man crashing to the floor.

Jack's lips curved in an unmistakable smile. Miranda stopped thinking about her job. She stopped thinking about what others thought of her. All she could think of was how badly she wanted Jack.

Lawson seized her hands on Jack's cheeks and pulled their lips together. She heard the crowd gasp in shock while others cheered. She didn't separate, but instead pushed her tongue inside Jack's mouth and heard the biotic moan with pleasure. Soon she felt Jack's hands on her rear and finally she snapped out of it and separated.

She stared into Jack's eyes and saw the hunger in them. Miranda licked her lips and tasted her lover's lipstick which was now smeared on top of her own.

In that moment it became clear. She had never cared for another woman as much as she cared for her.

"Jack...i love you." Miranda said with confidence.

The surprise on the biotic's face was obvious. She stuttered for a moment as she tried to respond. "Shit Miranda, I guess I love you too."

Miranda lips curled in a warm smile that didn't come with teeth. She jumped at the unexpected roar of applause from the guests and suddenly she remembered that she was standing in the center of the ballroom.

James Vega got to his feet. "What the hell did I do?"

Miranda looked awkwardly at the man she had just hit. "Sorry. I guess I got carried away."

Jack squeezed Miranda's bottom. "I liked it."

James smirked. "Well all for a good cause I suppose. No harm done."

Miranda scanned the crowd and spotted Liara again. The asari sported an ear to ear smile and was clapping her hands together along with the rest of the crowd.

Jack tugged at her arm and lead her away from the eyes of everyone at the wedding. When they were alone Jack pinned her against the wall with her lips. Only separating occasionally to speak a few breathless words. "Have to say cheerleader, i never thought you'd do something like that."

Miranda decided they should talk before they both ended up naked in the middle of Shepard's wedding. "Jack, we should talk."

Jack pulled away with a disappointed groan. "Fine. But lets make it quick cause i'm all juiced up on some weird Krogan sex potion."

"What?"

"Long story. So... you love me huh?"

"Yeah I suppose I do. I know that a real relationship might be a change for us, but I want to try it. No sneaking around, no lies, just you and me together like a normal couple. Well... a couple."

Jack chuckled. "Sounds good."

"And I know you were upset about me and Kaidan moving in..."

"Yeah...about that. Did you ever wonder why we never went back to my place in Vancouver."

"Yes actually."

"That's cause we both stayed in staff housing. And i'm getting bumped too."

"So why the hell did you care about me and Kaidan?"

"Well it would have been nice to of been asked!"

Miranda laughed. "So I suppose we need to speak with Kaidan."

Jack groaned. "Or we could go find some privacy and have some fun." the biotic ran her hands through Miranda's dark hair.

"Jack, as of now you're homeless."

Jack shrugged. "Eh, wouldn't be the first time."

Miranda narrowed her eyes. "Jack."

Jack did a half hearted impression of her lover's voice and narrowed her own eyes. "Miranda."

"Alright how about this. We go see Kaidan, then we go find a dressing room and have some fun."

"Shit you had me at dressing room. Fine let's go."

The couple made their way back out to the ballroom and began their search. After not long they spotted Kaidan Alenko and Commander Shepard sitting across from each other with shots in hand.

Miranda took a moment to admire the scene. The sight of the commander downing shots in her wedding dress was decidedly Shepard. Jack took a seat at their table and poured herself a drink.

Shepard smiled at her new guests. "Miranda. Jack. You two put a hell of show on back there. Not gonna pretend like I didn't enjoy it. And I sure as hell didn't expect it."

"Yeah, total surprise." Kaidan lied.

"Don't you have an asari to drink with Shepard?" Miranda asked while taking a seat of her own.

"Usually, but Liara seems hellbent on drinking nothing but water. And she wanted some time alone. So i figured i'd drink Alenko here under the table." Shepard took her shot and slammed the tiny glass on the table. "One question Miranda. Did you have to sucker punch poor James?"

Miranda blushed with embarrassment. "I apologized."

Shepard chuckled and poured another shot for herself. "Another round Kaidan?"

"Chawkwas was right nobody can match you drink for drink. I'm done." Kaidan said handing his glass to Miranda. Shepard threw her arms up in victory.

"Commander Shepard, hero of the Citadel and Savior of the Galaxy. Who would of thought she would have such a talent for putting liquor away?" Kaidan said.

Shepard's lips perked up in a half smile. "Hey I downed a double shot of Krogan Ryncol. I may have blacked out, but after that all this stuff is child's play."

"You drank Ryncol? Did Wrex give you Krogan sex juice too?" Jack asked.

"Krogan sex juice? ...Honestly Jack, i don't have the time it would take for me to ask all the questions in my head right now so I'm just going to ignore that." Shepard said and finished the her last drink. "You know Jack, I distinctly recall a certain crew-mate telling me she was quote not part of the girl's club. How'd this happen?"

Jack took her own shot. "A lot of alcohol and angry sex." she said making Shepard throw her head back in laughter.

Miranda's face turned bright red. "Oh god. Jack, please."

"So all that talk about keeping it from the Alliance was for what?" Kaidan asked.

"I thought about but decided that the Alliance can deal with it."

"Well take it from the Commander who gave as little thought as one could to the rules of fraternization, you made the right call." Jane got to her feet. "Well it was fun embarrassing you Kaidan but I have a beautiful asari bride to find. So _I Should Go. _You two love birds have fun. Oh! I almost forgot i have a bouquet to throw. Who knows maybe one of you three will be next." Shepard said and headed off into the crowd.

Kaidan started to get to his feet. "Well I should go find Joker. I believe I promised him a game of poker."

Jack sat him back down with a biotic field. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"What you and I discussed earlier Kaidan." Miranda said.

"Oh! Yeah don't worry about it your gonna move in with Jack now I presume."

"Actually..." Jack began.

"I was hoping there would be room for one more. Turns out Jack here is in the same boat as me."

"I see. Yeah of course. Miranda, there's four bedrooms. Three of which are empty. If you trust her I trust her."

Miranda pulled Kaidan into an awkward sitting hug. "Kaidan, you're a life saver."

"Yeah you're alright eyebrows." Jack agreed.

"Well if that's all I'll leave you two alone. See you later." then Kaidan left them sitting at the table.

"I believe we had a date with a dressing room." Miranda reminded her partner. Before remembering she still had a shot in her hand. She quickly downed it and left the glass on the table.

"One thing I have to do first."

Miranda watched intently as Jack moved into the crowd and disappeared. Soon after Miranda saw Shepard stand up on the band's stage holding a bouquet of flowers. The Commander covered her eyes and threw the bouquet as if it were a live grenade into the crowd. Lawson watched as the flowers flew through the air before they were suddenly caught in a biotic field and slowly lowered down into the crowd.

Moments later Jack reapaered from the crowd holding the bouquet in one hand. The biotic flopped the flowers into Miranda's chest.

"There." Jack said.

"Wow Jack that's actually kinda sweet."

Jack waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go Princess, we have a dressing room to destroy."

"Right behind you."

Jack and Miranda scurried back into the dressing room hallways. Just as they had set their eyes on a room Admiral Hackett turned the corner. Instantly Miranda shot to attention.

Hackett came to a stop in front of the pair. "At ease miss Lawson this is a wedding not a debriefing."

Miranda lowered her hand. "Yes sir."

"I understand you two have been breeching Alliance protocol." Hackett said with his arms tucked behind his back.

Miranda looked to Jack and found no help. Her tattooed companion sat mute. "Um...sir I should explain."

"Good for you two. It's a stupid rule. No one obeys it. Hell I met my wife on Arcturus."

Miranda's eyes widened in shock. "Um...thank you sir."

Hackett glanced over at Jack's half undone uniform. "Just remember you still have a duty to the Alliance. Do that and I never saw anything."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

Hackett gave the couple one more glare. "Enjoy the rest of your night ladies." and the Admiral made his way back out to the ballroom.

"What the Fuck just happened?" Jack asked dumbfounded.

Miranda chuckled. "I think Admiral Hackett just gave us his blessing."


	6. Act 6-Shepard

SHEPARD

Jane Shepard made her way through the crowd gracefully. A smile on her face as she wandered around the ballroom. She wondered where Liara was but there were other people she still had yet to see and very much wanted to. Jane set her sights on Joker who sat alone in one corner of the ballroom watching the guests dance in silence. Shepard could see the sadness in his eyes from across the room and decided to pay him a visit first.

Shepard pulled up a chair and sat next to Jeff. "How are you doing Joker?" She asked.

"About as good as I look Commander." Joker replied without taking his eyes off the dancers.

"I never did get the chance to say I'm sorry, so I'm sorry Jeff. For your sister and your father…and for EDI. I know it's been rough."

"Yeah it hasn't been the best year. But screw that we're here tonight for you and Liara. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks. So what's the Alliance been having you do since they retired The Normandy?" Shepard asked.

Joker snorted in disgust "Recruitment drives for potential Alliance pilots. Still can't believe that the Alliance took my baby and stuck her in some museum."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm glad I got to see her one last time. What about you did you visit her?" Shepard asked trying to make conversation with Jeff. Truthfully she didn't quite know what to say to him. By all accounts his life had been ruined by the war, he had lost everything. Shepard felt overwhelming sorrow for the pilot but still she didn't know what to say.

"Yeah they let me take her out one last time before I shipped off Earth. It just wasn't the same without her. The best years of my life where spent flying that ship. But now I don't think I could step foot on it again." Joker said.

Shepard leaned in and hugged Jeff, she felt he needed it. As her arms wrapped around him she was almost surprised to feel his arms wrap around her in turn. "I really am sorry Jeff. I wish there was something I could say." Shepard said her body still wrapped around Joker's.

"Thanks Shepard." Joker said and pulled away from her. "Well you don't need me bringing you down go out and enjoy yourself."

"See you around Joker. Stay safe." Shepard said and left Joker alone in his corner.

As Shepard scanned the room she spotted a green Asari standing alone amongst the crowd sipping a drink. She couldn't recall inviting Shiala but she had a favor to ask her.

"Commander Shepard, how very nice to see you again." Shiala greeted Jane as she came to a stop in front of the green Asari.

"Hey Shiala, glad you could come. You seem all alone over here."

"I admit I'm not very adept at making friends."

"Can you do me a favor?" Shepard asked in a hushed tone.

Shiala brought her voice down to match the Commander's whisper. "Yes of course."

"A friend of mine is sitting in that corner over there," Shepard said pointing to Joker, "And he really needs some company. Would you mind providing some?"

"Yes I'd be happy to. Oh and best wishes to you and Doctor T'Soni." Shiala said as she moved over to Joker's table.

Shepard scanned the ballroom looking for her wife but discovered no trace of her. Jane set her eyes upon the door to the balcony, which overlooked the city and decided to try and find Liara out there.

Shepard opened the door and stepped outside but did not find Liara. Instead Garrus Vakarian stood alone sipping on a tall drink and starring off into the distance. The Turian turned around when he heard the door close and met the eyes of the Commander.

"Shepard, Hi. I'm just getting a little fresh air." The Turian's voice cracked as he spoke and Shepard could hear sadness in his calming voice.

"Are you alright Garrus?" Shepard asked with sincere concern. Jane moved in to join his side at the balcony railing.

"Yeah I'm just running through some thoughts in my head."

"Anything in particular?"

"Someone in particular." Garrus answered.

"Oh!" Shepard said surprised.

"Can I ask you something Shepard?"

Shepard leaned forward to try and look into the Turian's eyes. "You can ask me anything." She replied.

"You ever have something that every fabric of your being wanted to have so desperately but you knew it was impossible so you never tried. And then years later when it's too late to even attempt you hate yourself for not even giving it a shot no matter how unlikely it was. If for nothing else but to look back on it and know you did everything you could?" Garrus said his voice cracking again.

"Yeah I think we all have at least one of those." Shepard said. She had an idea where this conversation was going.

"So how do you deal with it?"

"Well you promise yourself to never let yourself get in the way of your own happiness again. But there are some things we can't get Garrus. No matter how much we want them."

Garrus turned his head to one side and made eye contact with her. "Shepard there's something I have to say to you. Even though it's too late. I…I'm In…" Garrus began but was interrupted by Shepard.

"I know Garrus. But for both are sakes please don't finish that sentence." Shepard said. Garrus's mandibles twitched in shock and the Turian sat in stunned silence. "Garrus you stood by my side when everyone else had abandoned me. You covered my ass through the toughest years of my life. And there's no doubt in my mind I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you. I love you like a brother, but nothing more. I'm sorry." She said in almost a whisper.

Garrus hung his head in defeat. "Right, I understand."

Shepard felt bad. She had known of the Turian's feelings for quite some time but she never expected that this day would come. She didn't want it to come. And now that it had she couldn't bare the thought that she hurt someone she cared for so deeply.

"Garrus can you make me a promise?" Shepard asked.

"Of course."

"Don't disappear on me. You mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose you as a friend just because of this."

"I promise." The Turian swore.

"I mean it. Keep in touch that's an order." Shepard said.

Garrus chuckled "I said I promised didn't I."

The Turian and Shepard stood in silence for a few minutes admiring the view together.

"You didn't bring a rifle by any chance did you? I'm itching for a little bottle target practice." Shepard asked with a laugh.

"Sorry it didn't seem right to embarrass you again on your wedding night." Garrus chuckled.

"Well then I'll leave you to your thoughts. I meant what I said Garrus, please don't let this come between us." Shepard said and made for the door.

"Shepard wait." He said and Shepard turned back to face him. "Have you seen Tali around?"

A smile came to Shepard's face as she answered. "By the Dance floor. Good luck." Shepard said and returned inside.

As Jane looked across the crowd for Liara she spotted an unexpected attendee. Aria T'Loak Sat in a corner booth with a Batarian bodyguard standing stiffly by her side. Shepard walked over to speak with the Asari.

"Aria. Never imagined you would accept my invitation." Shepard said.

"Well I was in the neighborhood. Thought maybe I'd make an appearance to see how the great Commander Shepard spends her retirement." Aria replied.

"Why were you on Thessia? Omega no longer holding your interest?" Shepard asked.

"I like to return home once a century. Your invitation was the motivation I needed to get off Omega for a while." Aria said before shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Plus I figured I might owe you a thank you." Aria said reluctantly.

Shepard had to stop her jaw from dropping. "Really Aria you thanking me?"

"Nyreen always said I didn't say it enough. And you did do much for me Shepard so….Thank you."

"Well that was…Unexpected."

"I also brought you a little something." Aria said before snapping her fingers "Bray give her the gift." Aria commanded. The Batarian produced a packaged book to Shepard.

"Sorry no mountain of Eezo this time. Just something I was given a handful of centuries back figured I'd pass it on to you." Aria said. Shepard thought she heard embarrassment in the Asari's voice.

"Thanks Aria that's really thoughtful." Shepard never imagined she would say those words.

"Yeah yeah. Well unless your planning a visit to Omega for your honeymoon I'd be willing to bet this is goodbye Shepard." Aria said. The queen of Omega stood up from her seat and offered a handshake to Shepard.

"Well it was very… interesting Aria. Goodbye, and take care of yourself." Shepard said as she shook Aria's hand.

"You too Shepard." Aria said.

Shepard waited until she was far away from Aria's table before she unwrapped the gift. Jane's eyebrows rose in shock when she stared at the title of the book.

_"A Collection of Poetry From the Finest Poets of the Galaxy."_

Shepard smiled in disbelief. She decided it was time to find her wife.

Shepard searched for a few minutes before she spotted Liara speaking with her mother. Something Hannah Shepard said to her made Liara's head lean back in laughter. Jane's eyes widened in horror and she began running towards the two women almost against her will.

"And her girlfriend's name was what?" Liara asked Hannah laughing as Shepard came in halfway through their conversation.

"What are we talking about here?" Shepard said with terror.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart I was just telling Liara here about how cute you were as a kid." Hannah Shepard replied.

"Uh huh." Shepard grunted unconvinced.

"Where have you been?" Liara asked giving Shepard a peck on the cheek.

"I was just mingling. It's going to be midnight in a couple of minutes you want to get out of here soon?" Shepard asked.

"Not yet dear. You owe your mother one wedding dance." Hannah said taking Shepard's hands and pulling her out to the dance floor.

Shepard decided to play along. It had been over five years since she last saw her mother and she decided she did indeed owe her a dance.

"I like her." Hannah said as she danced with her daughter.

"Yeah me too." Shepard said with a chuckle.

"It seems like so long since we've seen each other." Hannah said.

"That's because it has been."

"I suppose your right. Listen Jane, I'm sorry I wasn't the best mother growing up. It's a miracle you turned out as incredible as you are. I'm a lucky mother."

Shepard was made uncomfortable by her mother's admission but it wasn't an assessment she disagreed with. Indeed growing up Jane had spent much of her time alone. Her loneliness only interrupted by occasional visits from her mother and her father.

"Well thank you I think." Shepard replied.

"Maybe it's a good thing that your father wasn't alive to be here tonight."

"Dad always did have a very vocal opinion on aliens. I wonder what he'd make of me marrying Liara."

"Honey your father was a fool."

"Still I would have liked for him to have been here."

"There are a couple of things I would have liked to say to him." Hannah replied.

"I think we both have a couple of things we would have liked to have said."

"Forget your Father. I'm so happy you found someone you love in this galaxy. Human or not." Hannah said as the song began to conclude.

"I do love her." Shepard said.

"I really am proud of you." Hannah replied as the song ended. Shepard's mother pulled her in to a tight hug. "Please take care of yourself."

"I promise." Shepard responded.

Hannah Shepard flashed her daughter a hopeful smile before leaving her alone with her wife.

"So I believe you mentioned something about getting out of here." Liara said.

"Not that I'm not having a good time. But I had made some plans that involve just the two of us for tonight." Shepard said with a wicked smile.

"Sounds like fun. If I might ask, what did you have in mind? " Liara asked returning Shepard's grin.

"Well…" Shepard began before leaning in to whisper in Liara's ear. "I was thinking we could go back home and get out of these dresses together."

Liara licked her lips, "And then?" she asked.

"And then I can throw you on the bed and…" Shepard's eyes widened and she shot to attention and snapped a salute.

Admiral Hackett stood stiffly with his arms behind his back and with one eyebrow raised in curiosity over the conversation he overhead.

"Admiral." Shepard said embarrassed.

"At ease Shepard you don't need to salute me anymore." Hackett said dismissively.

"Right well old habits die hard." Shepard replied as she lowered her arm.

"I wanted to congratulate the two of you before I head back to Earth." Hackett said offering his hand.

Shepard reached out and shook the Admiral's hand.

"Thank you Admiral. It meant a lot that you were able to help us out during the ceremony." Liara said.

"It was my pleasure Doctor T'Soni. I won't hold you two up it sounds like you two have a busy night planned." Hackett said making both Shepard and Liara's faces turn red. "And I take it your resignation still stands Shepard."

"It does Admiral." Shepard replied with certainty.

"I understand. You've done more than enough for the galaxy. Both of you have. It was good seeing you both again farewell." Hackett said and headed towards the exit.

"Well before we embarrass ourselves again how's about I drive us home."

"Lead the way Commander." Liara said.

Shepard took one last scanning look at the ballroom and Garrus caught her eye. The Turian sat slumped over the bar alone. "Actually I have to say goodbye to Garrus. I'll be quick, meet you by the car?"

"Sure." Liara said and headed for the car park.

Shepard sat down next to Garrus who sat up once he realized someone had joined him.

"Tali shoot you down?" Shepard asked.

"Couldn't find her. I think she went back to her hotel." Garrus said taking a sip from his drink.

"I see. Thanks again for coming Garrus it really means a lot to me."

"I wish the best for both of you."

"So what's next for you?"

"Return to Palavan, continue with the rebuilding efforts. Maybe try and settle down." Garrus answered.

"You'll find her Garrus I know it. Don't give up looking." Shepard said.

"Yeah…maybe your right." Garrus said taking another long swig from his drink and polishing it off.

Shepard leaned in and gave the Turian a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye Garrus."

"See you soon Shepard." Garrus replied.

"I'll hold you to that." Shepard said as she stepped away from the bar and headed to meet her wife outside.

Liara stood by the skycar starring up into the night sky. Rain fell from the Thessian sky.

"Alright Mrs.T'Soni Shepard hop in." Jane said grabbing Liara's attention who spun around to face her.

Liara sat in the passenger seat and Shepard drove them back to their home on the Thessian shore.

"What did you do with all the gifts?" Liara asked.

"Tali took care of them. But I did grab one for us tonight." Shepard said and reached back and retrieved Matriarch Aethyta's gift from the back seat and dropped it on Liara's lap.

Liara carefully pulled the lid off the box and starred at the gift. "Oh my." Liara said biting down on her lower lip.

"Yeah remind me to send Aethyta a thank you note."

"So who's wearing it?"

"You have a preference?" Shepard asked in a hushed tone as Liara's excitement began to rub off on her.

"How about you go first." Liara said.

Shepard laughed "Well it's good to know marriage isn't going to change that much between us."

Liara's hand inched its way on to Shepard's thigh and began to slowly rub Jane's leg.

"I'm driving Liara." Shepard said with a chuckle.

"Put it on auto pilot." Liara said in a seductive whisper.

Shepard smiled "Save it for home."

Liara moved her hand between Shepard's thighs.

"Liara!" Shepard giggled.

"Oh fine. Are we almost there?"

"Almost."

"I enjoyed meeting your mother." Liara said.

"Yeah? What did the two of you discuss?" Shepard said.

"Just the "ridiculous girls" you used to bring home. Her words not mine." Liara replied with a smile.

"There were like two girls!" Shepard replied offended.

"Only two?" Liara replied surprised.

"Well she only met two." Shepard said with a sly smile on her face.

"No males?" Liara asked intrigued.

"No. Never really was that kind of girl."

"Really? I thought that it was rather ordinary for human females to mate with males."

Shepard smirked. "Yeah it is. I'm sure the asari don't have a word for it but I'm what humans call a Lesbian. What about you, what were you doing when I was just some kid on a space station?"

"Finishing Graduates school, spending my days alone writing about the Protheons. I'm happy to say that part of my life is over now that I have someone to spend my days with."

"Who me?" Shepard landed the skycar outside the couple home. The rain had begun to pick up speed. "Stay here I'll be back." Shepard ordered and ran out of the car covering her hair from the raindrops.

Shepard opened their front door and made her way back to the passenger side door and pulled it open. Shepard lifted Liara out of the car and carried the Asari into their home. As she set Liara down their lips came together passionately. Shepard began to unlace the back of Liara's wedding dress and Liara soon followed her lead. They took turns carefully peeling each other out of their wedding dresses. The two women made their way to their bedroom and collapsed on the soft bed. Shepard felt Liara's mind reach out to hers as the Asari's eyes darkened; before Jane completely surrendered to the meld she reached for Aethyta's gift.


	7. Garrus Part 2

Garrus part 2

Garrus Vakarian sat alone in the ballroom bar as he had for quite some time. The wedding was finished Liara and Shepard were married and off enjoying their night together. The guests had mostly cleared out but Garrus still sat alone. He had moved on or at least he told himself that he had. But despite that his thoughts still turned to Shepard. He felt embarrassed for even attempting to tell her how he felt, he had waited until her wedding night what kind of reaction did he expect? He thought to himself.

The Asari bartender finished packing her supplies up and turned to the Turian.

"Alright pal closing time." The bartender said.

"Sure, thanks for putting up with me." Garrus said chugging the remainder of his last drink.

Garrus tipped the bartender and made his way to the exit. The warm Thessian night had turned into a torrential downpour and the Turian had drunk way too much to consider driving back to his hotel. Something in the back of his mind came to him "A255" Garrus struggled to recall it's meaning. Suddenly the Turian remembered that it was the hotel room Tali urged him to visit her at earlier in the evening. Tali's hotel was a few blocks away from where he stood but he had no better plan so he began to make his way to the Quarian. The streets were empty Garrus had not looked at the time but he guessed it was sometime in the early morning.

As he trudged through the wet night he wondered what Tali would make of him in his current state. He had always been fond of Tali but being with her made him feel guilty as if he was just using her to replace Shepard. It was why he broke it off with the Quarian soon after the Normandy returned to Earth.

He still counted Tali as a close friend but their romantic involvement had no doubt changed things between them. Tali still seemed to feel the same way towards him but he didn't understand why. He hadn't spoken with her since going their separate ways over a year ago he had arrived tonight expecting a rather different encounter than what he received. The more Garrus thought about her the more he hated himself for breaking her heart. He had been so blinded by his foolish love for Shepard that he may of ruined his only shot at settling down. He intended to apologize to her when he saw her.

He had arrived at the Hotel and didn't waste time getting inside out of the rain. The lobby was empty except for one very bored looking Asari who stood up straight when Garrus stumbled inside.

"Can I help you sir?" the Asari asked.

"Uh I need to get to room A255 how do I do that?" Garrus asked his words slurring a bit.

"Elevator floor 4." The Asari replied sounding disappointed.

"Thanks." Garrus said and made his way inside the elevator.

As the elevator made it's climb Garrus tried to think of what to say to Tali but nothing came to his mind. Garrus exited the elevator and walked down the hallway inspecting each room number as he passed. Finally he arrived at A255.

As the Turian raised his fist to knock a thought stopped him. What if she was asleep? He didn't want to wake her but he really didn't have any choice. Garrus knocked three stern knocks and waited patiently for a response.

The hotel door swung open much quicker than Garrus expected. It was almost as if she was waiting for him.

"Garrus!" Tali said excited.

"Hey Tali I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but I…well I don't have anywhere else to go." Garrus admitted trying to hide his intoxication.

"No it's fine please come in!" Tali said pulling the Turian by the hand inside her hotel room.

"Tali I need to say something." Garrus said as he sat down on one of the room's armchairs.

"Okay." Tali replied.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't right the way I pushed you away. " Garrus said.

"Garrus it's fine really." She replied.

"No it wasn't fine." Garrus said.

" I need to tell you something too. I was hoping you would show up tonight," she said.

"Oh?" Garrus let out.

"I missed you." Tali said.

"I missed you too Tali. I never really thought too much about the past during the war but lately it's all I can think about." Garrus said.

Tali reached out and took the Turian's hand in her own.

"Me too." Tali said moving her free hand to her facemask.

Tali removed her mask and Garrus sat in pure shock as he gazed upon her face. She was the most gorgeous thing the Turian had ever seen. And for the first time that night Shepard completely left his mind. Garrus stammered trying to find words but before he could Tali was on top of him.


	8. Miranda Part 2

Miranda Part 2

Miranda Lawson snapped her bra clasp closed and did her best to make her hair presentable.

"Well Jack, I can honestly say that earlier tonight I never thought we would make love in the dressing rooms on Shepard's wedding night."

Jack chuckled "Pft, since when do we _Make Love?"_

Miranda got to her feet and pulled her panties up her legs. She took a good look at the room for the first time. The dressing room was in ruin. The furniture was turned over and she even spotted a few holes in the wall where the two women's biotics had got a little out of control. She turned her attention back to Jack who had finally gotten to her feet and picked up her own discarded bra. The biotic took a few frustrated attempts at trying to clasp the garment herself before Miranda came to her aid.

"I hate these stupid things." Jack muttered.

"You should dress up more often. I like seeing you in uniform."

"Like hell. Don't know why I agreed to wear all this shit in the first place."

Miranda finished getting dressed and moved to assist Jack with her Coat.

Jack batted her hand away. "I can dress myself for fuck's sake."

Miranda threw up her hands. "Could have fooled me."

"Har, Har." Jack said dryly.

Suddenly Miranda heard something distressing, silence. She took A peek out into the hall and spotted no other guests.

"That's odd." Miranda said.

"What is?"

Miranda took Jack by the hand and walked her out to the ballroom that had previously been teeming with guests. Now however, the only souls in sight were a few asari staff cleaning up the mess left behind.

"Jack, how long were we in there?"

"I don't know. What time is it?"

Miranda checked her omni-tool. "3 am!"

"Is that late for Thessia?" Jack asked.

"Damnit Jack, we were supposed to be on the Alliance transport back to Earth by now."

"Hey it's not my fault Princess!" Miranda shot her a glare. "Okay, maybe it's kinda my fault" She admitted. "So we're stuck on this planet?"

"Wait Kaidan was supposed to ride with us back home. There's now way he would have left without us." Miranda checked her messages but found none from Alenko. "Odd. Why would Kaidan not try to contact us?"

"I think I know why." Jack said and began moving towards a darkened corner of the ballroom. Kaidan Alenko sat motionless with his head resting on the table he was sat at with a puddle of booze around his head. A note was left resting on top of his unconcious head.

Jack picked up the note and read it aloud. "Tried out drinking Urdnot Wrex."

Miranda sighed. "Perfect. Well now were stranded on the asari homeworld with him to deal with."

"We can't just leave him?"

Miranda shot a piercing glare towards her lover. "No."

"Well maybe I can get him up." Jack pulled Kaidan's head off the table and smacked him across the face. There was no effect other than the red print of the woman's hand across his right cheek. "Damn, he's out cold." Jack brought her hand back to try again only to have Miranda gently grasp her around the wrist.

"I don't think smacking poor Kaidan over and over again will be helping anyone."

Jack flashed a devilish grin."I don't know I thought it was kinda fun."

"Regardless. We have to get him out of here." Miranda pried Kaidan from his seat a struggled to drag him under his weight. "Jack...help." she huffed.

Jack sighed and put Alenko's other arm around her neck. "Where to genius?"

"We'll take him to my car."

The trio hobbled towards the carpark carrying Kaidan's dead weight between them. Miranda kicked the exit's doors open. Outside rain still fell so hard than visibility was restricted to about 15 feet.

"Well this is just goddamn peachy." Jack spat.

"Come on, let's get him in the skycar."

Miranda ignored how soaked her dress was getting and dragged her drunken friend to her rented skycar. She opened up the door and she and Jack shoved Kaidan into the passenger seat. Quickly Miranda and Jack jumped into the back seat and closed the door. Miranda's make-up ran down her face and her hair was dripping wet. She fumbled through the car to try and find something to wipe her face clear but Jack just laid back.

"God, I'm am a mess." Miranda said.

Jack put a gentle hand on her shoulder and pulled Miranda towards her. "Screw it, I don't care."

Miranda leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. "You know Miranda, I've never really been in a relationship. A real one anyway." Jack said. Miranda was caught off guard by her lover's tone. Instead of the usual sarcastic or downright angry voice Jack usually barked all her sentences with the biotic's voice was soft and vulnerable. "Spent most of my life locked in a cell. So if I could be real with you for a minute, why me?"

"You mean besides your charming demeanor?" Miranda teased.

"Damnit, I'm being serious. I mean I know we fought, and I was a total bitch. And so were you. But damn Miranda, your hot. And your smart. You could have anyone. So why choose the messed up biotic bitch who almost tore your head off the first time she met you?"

Miranda took a moment to gather her thoughts as she tried to recover from the shock of Jack being so sincere with her feelings for once. _Why was she she so attached to Jack?_ She had never been with a woman before. And they certainly did not get off the right foot. By all accounts she and the convict should have happily gone their separate ways when the crew disbanded. And yet, Miranda found her thoughts returning to Jack more times than she was comfortable with during their separation. It bordered on obsession at it's worst. Part of it was some strange feeling of guilt for both how she treated her and how Cerberus treated her. And part of it was the fascination with the only person who she couldn't be more dissimilar to. The more she thought about her the more fascinated she became. When they were reunited back on Earth following the war Miranda had tried to hid her confusing feelings of joy. She had told her that she wanted to have dinner with her to smooth things over, to preserve their jobs. In reality Lawson craved to know Jack better, to understand what it was that drew her so intensely to the woman. Miranda always got what she wanted, and she wanted Jack. She might not have known why, but every fabric of her being wanted her.

"Hey! I asked you a question." Jack snapped.

Miranda fluttered her eyes as she was drawn back to reality. "Um... I'm not sure. We certainly are not alike. We Bicker. On paper we make no sense. It's... Ineffable."

Jack arched one eyebrow in confusion. "Babe, speak english please."

Miranda curled one side of her mouth into a half smile. "It might not make any sense but I love you Jack. And i'm going to make this work."

Jack ran her fingers through Miranda's wet hair. "Yeah, me too. I'm sorry I was such an ass earlier."

"Hey it was our first fight. What's that they say? That it sets the tone for the rest of the relationship?"

"Hell, if all our arguments end in us having sex like that we're gonna have one kick ass relationship."

Miranda giggled. "Agreed."

"So what's the plan?"

Miranda's jaw opened and a loud yawn escaped her. "Sleep in the car. Wake up tomorrow and book a flight to Earth."

"I can deal with that." Jack leaned down and kissed Miranda on the cheek. A decidedly tender action for anyone let alone Jack. "Goodnight Miranda."

"Goodnight Jack."

Miranda continued to rest her head on Jack's shoulder and felt the biotic lean her own tired head on top of hers. Miranda took Jack's hand in her own and locked their fingers together. They listened to the rain patter on the roof of the skycar until they both fell asleep with their hands still lovingly griping to each other.


	9. Liara Part 2

Liara part 2

Liara T'Soni Shepard and her wife sat together partially submerged in the warm bubbling waters of their patio hot tub. The fierce storm that had recently rolled in had been reduced to a soft drizzle that the Asari found relaxing. Liara admired Shepard's beauty as they relaxed together after their recent and strenuous but not at all unenjoyable activities in the bedroom.

"Well never let it be said that I don't admit when I'm wrong this hot tub was definitely a good call Liara." Shepard said breaking the silence.

"I'm glad you agree. I don't know about you but I am still very much awake if you wanted to enjoy a round two." Liara said in a seductive whisper as she swam over next to her lover.

Shepard smiled, "Tempting but I'm not sure my knees could take any more tonight." Liara rolled over on top of Shepard placing her thighs on either side of Shepard's. "You must really hate my knees."

"I love you Shepard." Liara reminded her.

"I love you too."

Liara's eyes wandered towards Shepard's submerged breasts. "I must admit I am very much looking forward to our trip."

"Me too, I promise I won't complain about being on my knees if that's how you want me when we get there."

"It will be so nice to be away from everything for a while. To have only each other."

Shepard smiled, "It sounds perfect."

Liara returned her smile and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Oh and Aethyta's gift is defiantly coming. By the way you should take charge more often." Shepard said.

"Really? I felt rather foolish with it on. It defiantly suited you however."

The asari's compliment made Shepard blush.

"Are you hungry?" Liara asked.

Shepard laughed at the doctor's drastic shift in conversation.

"No but I could go for another drink." Shepard answered.

"Alright I'll be back." Liara said and exited the tub not bothering with a towel. She made her way to the kitchen before Shepard spoke up again.

"Wait Liara can you do me one more favor?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Could you walk slower?"

Liara laughed and complied as she made for the door taking slow seductive steps making her hips sway back and forth.

Liara arrived at the kitchen and began mixing a very strong drink for Shepard. She was unable to stop smiling as she stirred. Tonight had been perfection in the "young" woman's eyes. Liara felt as though a new chapter in her life was finally beginning, one in which death and war would be nothing but a memory. She knew that tonight was likely the last time she would see some of the crew but Shepard's company more than made up for their departure. But Liara had a secret that was becoming too hard to keep to herself. A secret that she had no idea as to how Shepard would react when she told her.

Liara finished mixing Shepard's drink and headed back out on the patio to rejoin her wife in the tub. She handed Shepard the drink before settling back in the tub next to her.

"Okay Liara what's wrong?" Shepard asked as she took a sip from her drink.

"What do you mean?" Liara asked fearful of Shepard's next question.

"Why aren't you drinking anything? This is the second time tonight."

Liara could no longer keep silent. "Shepard, I need to tell you something."

Shepard's face became more serious. "Okay, Are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"Yes I'm fine." Liara assured her.

"Then what is it?"

Liara stuttered as she spoke. "I...I don't really know how to tell you this."

"It's okay Liara you can tell me anything."

"I was going to wait until the honeymoon." Liara continued.

"Liara?" Shepard said as she began to understand what was happening.

"Shepard…I'm pregnant." Liara said with a smile forming on lips.

Shepard smiled in disbelief and Liara watched as tears began to fall from her eyes. Before Liara could speak up again Shepard was on top of her locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

"Round two right now." Shepard said.


	10. Shepard part 2

Shepard part 2

The bedroom was quiet now. At first glance it would be easy for one to assume a break in had occurred. Indeed Shepard and Liara had not been careful in their celebration but now the room had fallen silent.

Jane Shepard lay awake under the covers of the couple's bed, her arm trapped under her sleeping wife. Jane watched Liara's chest rise and fall as she slept and listened to her soft inhale of breath. Insomnia was nothing new to Shepard as a child she knew its curse and it had followed her almost her entire life. However tonight she was kept awake by something new, excitement coupled with fear.

She would be a parent soon the thought both terrified her and filled her heart with joy. She had not expected it would come so soon but there was no stopping it now and she was glad she had Liara by her side for it.

Suddenly Shepard's arm tingled and fell asleep under the weight of the Asari's body. Jane dared not wake her especially when she looked so at peace but her arm ached with pain. Shepard carefully began to wiggle out from under her partner. Finally free Shepard quietly got up from bed, tied her hair back into its usual bun and put on her clothes.

Jane tipped toed out of the bedroom and made her way back out to the patio. The rain still fell in a slow soothing drizzle. Shepard leaned her head back and let the rain kiss her face. She always found rain relaxing, the smell, the feel; everything about it gave her Goosebumps. The weather helped calm her nerves but there were still lingering doubts in her mind.

The Military had been her entire life almost since birth; by all accounts it was all she knew. She doubted if she was capable of being a good mother or father or whatever she would be called. One thing was certain in her mind, she loved Liara and she would love their daughter.

Shepard jumped when Liara's voice penetrated the silence.

"You can't sleep again?" Liara asked softly, as she joined her wife's side.

"No, I guess you could say I got a lot on my mind. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Shepard I know you didn't plan on this happening so soon If you wanted to leave..." Liara began almost tearful but was interrupted by Shepard.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Liara I will never leave you. Either of you." Shepard said as she laid a hand on Liara's stomach.

Liara smiled and placed her hand over Shepard's. "It will be some time before there is anything to feel."

"So us as parents how do you think we'll do?"

"I think you will be a lovely father. As for me I'm not sure."

"You'll be amazing. Listen Liara I don't want you to ever think that I'm not here for you. I am with you one hundred percent. I'll admit I didn't expect it, but I'm going to love this kid so much." Shepard assured her and pulled Liara in for a tight hug.

"Me too…Shepard?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it…is it okay that I'm so scared?" Liara asked pulling Shepard in even closer.

"Of course it is, I'm scared too."

The couple separated from their embrace and Shepard stared into Liara's blue eyes, Shepard could see tears filling them. Jane reached up and wiped the Asari's face dry. "When did it happen? I thought you decided you make it sound like an accident."

"When we last joined I couldn't get the idea of starting a family out of my head. I tried to hide it from you when we were melded but it kept coming to me and I just took your DNA without even thinking. I was so ashamed I couldn't tell you after. My doctor confirmed it last week, Goddess I didn't know what to do."

"Everything is going to be fine Liara."

"I know, your right. It's just…I know we talked about having children but I never should of done that without telling you."

"To tell you the truth I'm glad you didn't." Liara looked somewhat surprised at Shepard's words. "I wasn't planning on it but damn if I'm not looking forward to it." Shepard admitted.

"Really?" Liara asked sounding relieved.

"Absolutely."

Liara tried to smile again but it turned into a loud yawn.

"Why don't you go back to bed." Shepard suggested.

"I can't sleep without you, you know that."

"I'll join you soon. I just need a minute alone."

"Of course. Goodnight Shepard." Liara said lovingly.

"Goodnight." Shepard replied and watched as Liara returned to their bedroom.

Shepard decided she needed to stretch her legs so she made her way to the beach behind the couple's home. Rain still fell lightly from the sky but Shepard didn't mind. She walked briskly on the wet sand before finding a spot to sit down where the tide kissed her toes. Jane slowed her breath taking deep inhales of the salty air.

As Jane felt the warm water brush up against her feet all the doubts and fears she had began to melt away. Soon all Jane felt was excitement; She was going to be a parent. She wondered about what life would be like in the coming years for her. Shepard sat in silence for several minutes just listening to the tide roll in. A smile came to the Commander's face. Shepard stood up and started back home; she was tired of being alone in fact she never wanted to be alone again.

Final Notes- Thank you for reading. It seriously means a lot. If you enjoyed this series you should check out the sequel "Shepard's Last Mission" and if you want to read about how Jack and Miranda first got together check out "Miranda and Jack's First Date" annnnd my new series "Shepard and Liara Versus the Terminus Ring" just started. All of those stories can be found on my profile and feel free to leave me a review.


End file.
